Project Elemental
by Ninjagotime123
Summary: When the ninja are pulled through a unatural portal they get taken to the world of heroes and villains and turns out the villains want the ninja for there own evil purposes
1. NinjagoDC

**This takes place in between seasons 10 and 11 **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot**

The ninja to say the least we're very bored they had done training, beaten every video game, did the chores, and even considered making a mess just to clean it up and it wasn't even noon. "What should we do?" Lloyd asks for what feels like the millionth time that day. "There's nothing we can do" Zane answers. "Why can't something fun happen?" Cole asks. The ninja where all scattered among the living room either sitting or lying down on couches and chairs. "Stuff doesn't just happen Cole" Nya said in a frustrated tone. After another half hour of silence and boredom a alarm rings startling them and Jay falls off the couch. "Who started the fire?" Jay yells a little dazed. "Not me!" Kai jokes. Wu runs into the room clearly in distress and not in a joking mood. "A twister has been stopped heading towards mega monster amusement park they need your help with evacuation" Wu said. "Finally some action" Cole said.

They run out of the bounty and jump off summoning their dragons and flying off to the park. After half a hour they arrive the owner comes up to them wind blowing in several directions. "I'm so glad your here! There's people stuck on the roller coaster and Ferris wheel and I think there's still some people stuck in the fun house!" The owner explains to them. They nod as they take in thier surroundings most of the rides had been abandoned but you could still see people in the two that were mentioned. "We got this you get to safety" Lloyd said. "Thank you so much" the owner said and ran away. "Cole, Zane you get the people from the roller coaster while Jay and Kai you handle the Ferris wheel, me and Nya will handle the fun house and any other people that may be stuck" Lloyd orders. They all nod and go off to thier assigned tasks, Cole and Zane climbs up to the top of coaster which is like 100 feet to the people trapped there cheer once they spot them. Cole starts prying off the restraints on the cart as Zane makes a ice slide that with the ninjas guidance manages to get all the people down safely and to the evacuation vehicles in time. Jay and Kai get to the Ferris wheel Jay manages to hot wire it to start back up and five people in the carts manages to get out but something fly's past hitting the control panel and breaking it. "I can't get it to work!" Jay yells to be heard. "There's only two more people left! You try to fix it I'll see if I can use my dragon to get them!" Kai yells over the wind. Jay nods and Kai summons his dragon it's hard for him to stay balanced and in control with the wind but he manages. When he nears the cart with the people in it that had to be on the top he see's its a ten year old boy and a man most likely the father. Kai gets right next to the cart and yells out to them. "You need to jump! I'll catch you!". The boy shakes his head clearly to scared to move but the father with determination on his face nods to Kai. Before the boy could protest the man lifts him up and throws him out he screams as Kai catches him. "Jump now!" Kai yells to the father as he holds onto the boy who's screaming for his father.

The man nods and jumps as Kai's dragon catches him in his claws. Kai carefully lands the dragon as he touches down with the boy and father. "Thank you!" The boy said. "No problem just go!" Kai shouts as Jay comes up behind him. They nod and run off with other fleeing citizens.

While Nya is in the funhouse Lloyd is trying to get a woman to go with the citizens but she won't budge. "I'm not leaving without my son!" She yells. "We will get you to your son we need to leave!" Lloyd tries to reason. "No I want my son!" She yells as she keeps screaming out his name. "Ethan! Ethan!" She yells. "Mommy!" They hear a voice scream. They both turn to see Nya running to them carrying a five year old boy that looks a lot like the woman. The woman cried in relief practically snatching the boy from Nya's arms. "Thank you! Thank you!" The woman yells. "Please madam you need to leave for your own safety" Lloyd urges seeing a opportunity to get them to safety. The woman nods tears of joy still spilling out of her face as she runs off with the boy still in her arms as she heads towards the last of the vehicles. Lloyd gives Nya a proud smile that she manages to give back a little teary eyed. Soon the others join them ready to leave now that everyone else has been evacuated.

"Let's go!" Cole shouts over the wind. "Too late!" Jay said pointing the twister that had just reached the edge of the amusement park. "Hold on!" Lloyd yells. He and Kai get thier katanas out and stab them to the ground to keep grounded Cole does the same with his scythe. "Grab hold!" Lloyd shouts. They each grab the person closest to them Kai grabs Jay, Cole grabs Nya, and Lloyd grabs Zane. Soon they are lifted off the ground as the green, red, and black ninja hold on for dear life as the twister gets closer. Zane turns his head and does a quick scan of the twister which looks like from the wizard of OZ only much more real. "My scans say that the twister is of a unknown origin" Zane yells to the others. "I THINK THERE FROM WIND ZANE!" Jay yells clutching Kai's hand so hard he winces. "I MEAN THAT THERE IS ENERGY COMING FROM IT THAT ISN'T NATURAL!" Zane yells out.

"UH GUYS I'M SLIPPING!" Lloyd screams. Not ten seconds later does Lloyd's sword looses its grip and he along with Zane are sucked up into the twister. "LLOYD! ZANE!" The rest yell. Soon though their own weapons loose hold and they get sucked up with them. As they fly around the twister they dodge everything that comes thier way almost hitting them. Almost everything you could name was in the twister besides people. Cars, tables, pieces of houses, trees, and even a classic cow to go with it mooing as it fly's through the twister. " GRAB ONTO EACH OTHER!" Lloyd yells to the ninja. Once again they grab hold of each other same as before Jay had never really let go of Kai's hand.

The ninja are scared for each other as they constantly jumping off pieces of wreckage. "STILL BORED!" Nya yells. "STILL BEATS CHORES" Kai yells back. Soon though bright flashes of light appear and they do the best they can do to stay away from them. They can't keep it up though as soon Cole and Nya get sucked into one of them. "WHERE DID THEY GO!?" Lloyd yells concerned for his teammates safety. "I DON'T KNOW I CANNOT FIND THEM ON MY SCANNERS!" Zane yells. Soon another flash happens and Kai and Jay get sucked in then another one this time getting Lloyd and Zane.

**A half hour later once the twister has gone and people Wu in the lead come back to assert the damage**

There hasn't been much damage done besides a few days of repairs couldn't fix. Though as everyone looks around they cannot find any trace of the ninja. Wu is looking concerned as he taps his staff nervously trying to hear back from the recovery team. Soon the chief of the team comes up to Wu with a sullen look on his face. "They were last seen being pulled into the twister there is no sign of them anywhere I'm sorry" the man said. Wu hangs his head as the chief leaves to give him a minute. Wu looks up to the sky trying to hold back tears for the students he considered his children he never had. "Where are you my students?" He whispers to the sky.

**In Metropolis Superman is phoning into the watch tower**

"Everything looks good here Manhunter" Superman said into his com. "Roger that but be careful I'm picking up some odd energy readings nearby" Manhunter said from the tower. "Got it I'll check it out, signing out" Superman said. He hears a click and the lines cut Superman sighs as he looks out over the city. It was a beautiful sunny day barley a cloud in the sky and the building's were all nice and high almost glittering against the sun. The people were going about their business hurrying along to get to work on time. So of course Superman hears a explosion coming from a warehouse from the edge of the city. He gets into action mode as he fly's at super speeds that should not be possible to the place he heard it.

When he arrives he finds the place on fire he quickly uses his freeze breath though to put it out. He fly's down to the entrance of the building and uses his X-ray vision to see if there was anyone home. Sadly it seems not honestly Superman was hoping for a fight since things have been pretty quiet besides Batman being on his case all the time. Pretty soon he finds the cause of the explosion a machine that seems way to high tech to be stored in some random warehouse. It was about the size of a room in which it had two antennas on either side of a pillar.

It had so many buttons and other gizmos he couldn't figure it out no matter how hard he tried. Soon he finds that it was set to blow when he finds the remains of a bomb shell. _But why blow it up? _He thinks to himself. Soon he picks up groans nearby he quietly turns a corner to find two oddly dressed teenagers he assumes. One of them is awake and is getting up he's dressed in a fire red suit that reminds Superman a lot of a ninja. The red one is trying to wake up the one next to him who's on the floor asleep but stirring he looks like the red one in uniform but is blue instead. The red one looks up and sees Superman before he could sneak away. The red one instantly gets up and stand protectively infront of the blue one as he gets out a katana. "Where am I?" The red one asks in a angry tone.

Superman comes out from his hiding place and puts his hands up in peace but the boy doesn't lower his weapon. "You are safe just tell me who you are" Superman said in a calm manner. "Yeah I would, but my mother taught me not to talk to strangers" The ninja said. He had a hood over his face that covered everything except his eyes that were a startling amber colour. "Wise guy huh? well I have a right to arrest you for suspected concealment of a illegal operation" Superman said. The red one gets into a protective position in front of the blue one. "I'm not going anywhere with you" the ninja said in a angry tone. "You will if I say so" Superman said in a commanding voice. He steps toward the ninja, but he moves with a swift speed and slashes his Katana at Superman's arm. It does nothing not even ripping his suit but sends a shock up the arm of the ninja and he staggers back.

Superman takes at vantage of the moment of confusion to kick him under the legs with super speed tripping him before he can blink.The ninja drops his katana and it slides out of his reach as Superman picks him up by the wrists."You're going to regret that!" The ninja shouts.All of a sudden his hand lights up on fire and he shoots it at Superman in the face. It doesn't hurt him but it momentarily blinds him as he drops the ninja who retrieves his sword. "Not so tuff now are you?" The ninja me mocked. "What are you a fire meta?!" Superman asks shaking off the confusion. "What's a meta?" The ninja asks confused. Then behind him the blue ninja stirs and mumbles something the red one turns to look at him. Superman takes this chance of confusion to shoot his laser vision at the red ninja knocking the katana out of his hands.

"What in FSM did you just do!" The ninja asks in a confused but angry tone. "You are coming with me" Superman said. "Yeah no way" the ninja said. "Yes you will" a voice behind him said. They both look up to see Batman in his superhero outfit looking down from one of the windows. "Another weirdo in a suit? Just great!" The ninja said clearly getting annoyed. Superman takes the confusion and grabs the red ninja this time by the ankle lifting him ten feet off the ground. He struggles to get out of Superman's grip but is more focused on the blue companion that Batman was checking out. "You get away from him!" The boy yells at Batman. Batman doesn't even look up as he uses one of his gadgets to scan the blue ninja. When the scanner starts beeping rapidly Superman thinks that's a bad sign.

"What is it?" Superman asks. "He has a unique energy signature radiating off him" is all Batman said. "Who are you people where am I!" The red ninja demands still struggling to get out of Superman's grip. "Let's take them to the watchtower for questioning" Batman said in a cold tone as he picks up the blue one. "What are you even doing here? I thought you were in Gotham?" Superman asks completely ignoring the ninja.

"I was picking up some odd energy readings and decided to investigate I just got here" Batman answers like it was no big deal. They cuff the red one and put a gag in his mouth just so he would stop yelling at them. "Can I at least have my katana back? It was a gift from my sister" The red one asks. You could tell Batman was rolling his eyes as he put the blue one still unconscious in the back of the bat mobile. "Sure why not?" Superman said ignoring the scowl he was getting from Batman. He hands the ninja over to Batman whom they each give a angery stare to. When Superman comes back with the katana the ninja looks relieved but Batman snatches it from him. "Careful with that it's sharp!" The ninja said annoyed. "I know that what do I look like a idiot?" Batman asks sarcastically. "You reall want me to answer that?" The ninja said looking Batman up and down. Superman has to hold in his laughter as Batman throws the ninja into the back of his car.


	2. N&DC

**With the Kai and Jay in the watch tower Jay is still unconscious and Kai is being questioned but is pretty much giving the silent treatment **

After half a hour of nothing Batman starts going into full on bad cop mode as Superman and Martion man hunter watch from a one way window. When they took his hood off to see the rest of his face they were surprised to say the least that neither him or his friend had any known records on him. " I will never tell you a thing" The ninja said in a smug tone. "You will tell us who you and your friend are and you might leave without any of this going on your record" Batman said in a cold tone. The ninja stays silent and finally Batman sighs and motions for man hunter to come in. When he does the ninja looks suprised and even a little curious but still keeps his same cold glare. "If you don't mind I will be searching your mind now you won't feel a thing" Man hunter said. Before the ninja could say anything though man hunters expression goes blank as he puts his hands the on the ninja's head but after five seconds he backs away screaming like the ninja burned him. Batman rushes to help his teammate mate while the ninja looks scared and concerned actually caring what happens to the stranger holding him hostage technically. "What's happening to him?! Is this supposed to happen?!" The ninja said unsure of what to do. "FIRE! FIRE! Get it away!" Man hunter screams as spots of burn marks appear on his skin. Then just as it started it stops as the alien gets back up looking a bit shaken up looking at the ninja with a wary expression as he steps outside motioning for Batman to follow. Batman gives him a death glare as he leaves and meets up with Superman out side the room in the corridor.

"What happened in there?" Superman asks. Man hunter takes a second before he answers and points to where the ninja was sitting quietly. "He is no mere meta I have read the minds of metas and fire metas too with as much ease as any other alien. In his mind I saw only fire and heat everywhere burning I only saw small glimpses of people family most likely but nothing concrete" man hunter said a little shaken. "Did you find a name?" Batman asks. "No" he answers. "Let me try to talk to him. When we fought he wasn't aiming to kill me or subdue me he aimed for my arm and only made smoke in my face. He also stood protectively next to his friend remember he didn't want you near him" Superman explains to Batman. Batman just grunts and Superman takes that as a yes and goes in to speak with the red ninja who looked nervously at Superman.

"Is he Okay? What happened to him?" The ninja asks. Superman smiles at this _he cares for others and doesn't want to hurt them badly. _"He will be fine when he read your mind all he saw was fire in your mind and small, quick glimpses of people. Do you think you could tell us who they were or at least tell us your name?" Superman asks sitting down. After a few minutes of awkward silence the ninja looks up his amber eyes gleaming with a suspicious light in them. "Kai my name is Kai and I want to know where you've taken my friend" Kai answers. Superman Smiles _now we're getting somewhere. _

**With Zane and Lloyd they have landed in central city in a abandoned office building**

"Can you sense the others anywhere nearby?" Lloyd asks Zane. The building they had landed in was dusty and needed renovation in plenty of area's it had some really old computers along with cubbies lining the floors up and down. "No I cannot" Zane answers sadly. "Is anything damaged?" Lloyd asks concerned he was fine but since Lloyd didn't know much on how Zane worked he might be in trouble. "Yes my scanners say I have not sustained much damage but I am unable to acces my clocking program" Zane informs Lloyd. "Well then we'll just hope nobody notices how shiny you are" Lloyd jokes with a smile and Zane lets out a chuckle as well.

They look out the window to see where they are all they can see though are tall buildings. The people down on the streets even though it was night we're still busy moving about. A bill board on the next building over read _central city's history museum open for business on Monday- Saturday. _"I don't think we are in Ninjago anymore" Lloyd said to Zane. "I agree I have just hacked into a satellite and found that we are on a entirely different earth one with a lot more places that the others could be" Zane said looking at Lloyd with concern.

Lloyd sighs and takes a deep breath to calm himself then speaks. "Okay first off we need to find out how this world works then look for the rest" Lloyd said in his leader voice. Zane nods and they start heading for the stairs when all of a sudden he stops Lloyd and looks around startled. "What's wrong?" Lloyd asks. "My sensors say we are not alone" Zane said in a hushed tone as he zeros in on someone but keeps turning looking around like a bug he just can't swat.

"Zane what do you mean I don't see..." Lloyd starts but is cut off when something hits him hard in the chest sending him flying into a cubicle. "Never mind" he groans getting back up. All of a sudden a man who is wearing a yellow suit with red shoes and a red lightning bolt symbol in the middle of his chest with red goggle and blood shot eyes stands in between them. "Hello I have been sent to escort you to the boss" the guy said. Zane and Lloyd look at each other clearly confused but they sure as hell weren't going with the guy who just sent Lloyd flying and had a weirdo costume on. Seeing their confusion the man lets out a small chuckle. "Sorry so rude of me I forgot to introduce myself didn't I? Well I am Zoom known as reverse Flash" Zoom said with a small bow.

"I don't care who you are we just want to leave thank you very much" Lloyd said getting up and putting his hood over his head. "I am not sorry to say you don't have a choice. The boss put a lot of money into getting you here so your going to come and meet him." Zoom said in a formal tone and shrug. "Does he know where the rest of our team is?" Zane asks cautiously putting his hood up to. "I don't know I just know what I'm getting paid but I do know is that he's paying a lot for the two of you alive sadly" Zoom said with a eye roll at the last part.

Lloyd makes a hand motion to Zane and he nods and edges to a nearby window. "Now which ones are you? Water, lightning? I wasn't told anything about that" Zoom asks. "Energy!" Lloyd shouts and blasts Zoom with a energy blast. Zoom runs out of the way dodging it with the speed of Griffin Turner then runs at Lloyd and picks him up by the throat before he could blink. "I live up to the name don't I?" Zoom said sarcastically. Thinking fast Lloyd does another blast at Zoom this time he doesn't dodge it and gets blasted into the wall. "Zane! Slide!" Lloyd shouts. Zane nods and makes a ice slide out the window the people nearby scream when they see it and run. Ignoring this Zane quickly freezes Zoom as he starts trying to get up. "Chill out for a while" Zane said as he and Lloyd slid down on the ice slide. When they get down sooner than expected Zoom slides down to meet them and laughs at thier attempt to trap him. Zane and Lloyd start blasting trying to hit him but he's too fast and they can't get a good contact with him.

"Pathetic who do I look like? Flash?" Zoom said with a laugh. "You're jokes are as bad as Griffin Turner's" Lloyd shouts at him. People near them started screaming and running away shouting Mr Freeze is back whatever that ment. Then after what felt like forever something or someone finally manages to get a hit on Zoom. Only problem was that is wasn't them who hit them but instead some guy in a red suit that looked like the opposite of Zoom. "Decided to make some trouble with Mr Freeze and whoever green bean is?" Flash said as he cuffed Zoom by the ankles. "I'll be back!" Zoom said. He presses a button on ring he was wearing and got really fuzzy then he was gone.

Flash makes a annoyed grunt then turns to Zane and Lloyd with curiosity plain on his face even with the mask on. "You are under arrest for destruction of Central city property" Flash said. "What! No we didn't do anything!" Lloyd shouts in defence. "Umm Lloyd" Zane said tapping his shoulder. He gestures around them to the fact that there were small craters and ice all around them for at least a block. "Listen to Freeze Junior buddy it's better if you come quietly" Flash said. "No! He attacked us! And we were just using self defence!" Lloyd argues. "That's for the jury to decide" Flash said with a amused smile. Zane makes a notion that they should leave now and Lloyd nods in agreement. They try to make a run for it but the Flash with unearthly speed grabs both of them then runs to a cell somewhere and throws them in. Lloyd gets up woodsy and stubbles a little bit for Zane it was a bit much for his system and he goes into a bit of a shut down before rebooting and now is just a bit confused.

"That speed should only be accessible by Griffin Turner master of speed are you a cousin?" Zane asks Flash who is still at the locked cell door. "No but I am the true master of speed around here" Flash said proudly. Lloyd rolls his eyes and Zane does the same or what could pass for that with a nindroid. "I'm calling you in" Flash said. He puts a finger to his left ear and starts speaking to someone on the other end. "Yeah got a couple of metas here Zoom was after them for some reason". "No I caught them I put them in the closest cell room I could find". "Really? Is that safe? Okay your the boss be there soon" Flash said with a shrug. "Your going on a trip" Flash said. Before they could protest Flash grabs them both and starts running again this time when he stops it's infront of a guy in a bat suit.

"Are these the ones?" Batman asks. "Yep although one of them seems to be a robot" Flash said. "I prefer Nindroid"

Zane protests as Flash puts them down. They were in a giants hallway that had statues of oddly dressed people and odd looking artifacts. "Look we were just defending ourselves okay? If you just let us we will be out of your hair" Lloyd said calmly as Flash puts them down. "Hey! Can I keep this? Cool sword!" Flash said taking Lloyd and Zane's weapons and playing with them. Batman grabs the sword and looks at it then back at Zane and Lloyd and makes a motion for Flash to leave. "But bat's I just got here!" Flash complains. "Put the weapons in the weapons room and don't disturb me" Batman said in a cold tone. Flash rolls his eyes and takes the weapons them zips away leaving Lloyd and Zane with Batman who is looking at them suspiciously. "Come with me if you don't g ive us a reason and we won't retaliate" Batman said in a cold tone. Zane looks at Lloyd and he just shrugs since they may as well find out where they are and if these weirdos could help them out with finding the rest of the team. They follow Batman down a corridor and they go past a bunch of rooms filled with costumes, weapons, and odd vehicles at the last room they find it filled with medical supplies and beds along with very advanced looking machines. Batman guides them in to that room where on the last bed they find Jay awake and sitting up but looking quite out of it and confused. When Lloyd and Zane see him they run up to him in excitement and hug him tight asking him question Jay looks very happy to see them and hugs them back but doesn't say anything till they stop talking.

"Look I'm happy to see you but I know as much as you guys I only woke up in here a few minutes ago and that Batman fella isn't telling me anything other than that I'm in safe hands" Jay answers. "I would like you to tell me who you are this moment who you are and why Zoom was after you too" Batman asks. "We don't know last we remember was being sucked into a tornado and waking up here. The Zoom guy mentioned something about his boss bringing us here then fighting"

Lloyd said with a shrug. Batman nods at this and a door opens behind them entering in a green man that looked like a alien and he walked over to a cabinet but noticed the others and stopped short.

"Batman who are they?" Man hunter asks. "We are the masters of the elements and you better tell us what the heck is going right now!" Jay said obviously a bit miffed. "I am not in the position to answer those questions but do you know where the soothing cream is?" Man hunter asks Batman. "It's in the kitchen. He hurt you that bad?" Batman asks. "It wasn't on purpose besides Superman finally got his name" Man hunter said. "After a hour of questioning" Batman said sarcastically. "Affirmative" Man hunter said. The ninja notice that Man hunter was looking at them strangely but with recognition he motions for Batman to come out side with him and he does that locking the ninja in the infirmary room. "What is it?" Batman asks. "I think they were the faces I glimpsed in Kai's head" Man hunter said. "Kai?" Batman asks. "Yeah that's his name" Man hunter said with a shrug. "Did you see anything else?" Batman asks. "A couple more faces a boy and girl the guy mentioned a sister so maybe the girl was his sister can't be sure I wanted to get out of there as soon as possible" Man hunter said with a shudder. "Okay you watch them while I speak to Kai" Batman said. "Okay my burns have healed so I'll be able to do that" Man hunter said with a nod. Batman leaves him to it and walks off to the interrogation room where Superman just exited and was clearly annoyed and sad _guess blue boy can't do everything. _Superman was leaving and gives Batman a sign to go in he does so without making a sound to see Kai looking clearly annoyed and bored you could tell by the way he looked at Batman he had trained himself to read emotions with ease.

Batman sits down and Kai just sits there un afraid even with Batman giving his famous bat glare that can have even Superman squirming in his seat. "Your friend is awake he had a mild concussion but is being treated" Batman said. Kai's shoulders sag a little a showing he is happy with this news but still clearly not willing to trust Batman. _Has power over fire must represent it in some way_ Batman speculates as he looks at the ninja. "We cannot let you see him though until further investigation" Batman said in a cold tone. "What! I was framed I never did anything wrong your blue boy just waltz in and I was defending myself! Also I still have a right to know where I am" Kai said clearly angery. _Easy _Batman thinks but doesn't show any sort of emotion to it.

"We found you in a building that was on fire after finding odd energy readings were coming from that location" Batman said. Kai cringes a little and sighs but at least he says something. "There was some guy there he hit my friend in the head but I sent a blast that must've hit a fuel line or something and it blew up then a odd wind came and put it out but the guy wasn't there anymore" Kai said with a irritated sigh. _So he was kidnapped but who was the guy? And what did he want with them? _Batman thinks to himself. After a moment of thinking Batman decides to make a risky deal but it relies on Kai giving the right answer to it and if not then he was going to see if Kai could burn down a prison cell in Arckom. Asylum may not work but hey it was worth a try.

"You looked scared when Man hunter entered your head why were you scared?" Batman asks. Kai looks at him suspiciously after five minutes Batman doesn't think he'll say anything but then he sighs and answers. "I didn't mean to hurt him I didn't want him poking around in my mind sure but it wasn't that I wanted to hurt him. What was in my head that caused him to scream in pain?" Kai asks. "It is a known fact that fire is the weakness of martion man hunter and that's what he saw in your head along with the faces a some people but mostly fire" Batman answers. "I'm sorry I just want to know what's happening and where the rest of my friends and family are" Kai said. "Did you ever consider they abandoned you? After all you were found alone with nobody else it was searched" Batman asks. "No they would never abandoned me, unless it meant that others would live or if it was for the good of the mission, just like I wouldn't leave them behind even in death" Kai said serous and annoyed that Batman would suggest that.

_Loyal to the end even for those who might've left him for the good of others _Batman thinks. He gets up and takes the cuffs off Kai which he looks very suprised at as Batman motions for him to follow. When they exit they see Superman confused but has known Batman long enough to know that when he questions him he usually ends up looking stupid. When they go down the hallway and enter the infirmary the other three were trying to get information out of Man hunter who was staying as silent as a door knob. "Can we at least play some video games?" Jay asks. It takes them several moments before they notice Batman, Superman, and Kai at the door and when they do they jump up and run to him and give him a big hug. "Dude what happened to you? Have you been here the whole time? Is Nya here?" They all ask. "I woke up with Jay unconscious in a warehouse then blue boy here grabbed us with Batman and took us here. They've been questioning me the whole time while you got to have a nice nap in a comfy bed" Kai said in a mocking tone.

"Don't forget severely injuring a active member of the Justice league" Batman adds. Kai looks a little sheepish and the others expect him to say something. "He shouldn't have tried reading my mind" Is all Kai said. "You hurt someone just because he was gonna read your mind?" Lloyd asks. "No it was un wanted harm that I did not see nor did he mean" Man hunter said walking up behind them.

"Yeah really sorry about that" Kai said to Man hunter. Man hunter nods his head and the ninja turn back to Superman and Batman. "So where is Nya and Cole?" Zane asks. "Don't know" Kai admits with a worried look. "We can help you find them if you tell us who and what you are" Batman said. The ninja look at each other not entirely sure if they should trust them but they had no better options.

Lloyd steps up first "I am Lloyd Garmadon master of energy leader of the protectors of Ninjago" Lloyd said in a confident voice making a small ball of energy in his hands. "I am Zane built to protect those who cannot protect themselves master of ice" Zane said making a snowball in his hands. "Kai master of fire forger of the second golden weapons" Kai said making a ball of fire in his hands which Man hunter shy's away from. "Jay master of lighting inventor" Jay said making a few snaps of lightning in between his hands. "Why do you say Master we have others who can control fire and lightning?" Superman asks.

"Because they are a living embodiments of thier elements in theory they could steal, out power, or control those who posses similar powers to them" Batman speculates. They nod feeling very proud of themselves but then realize something and are saddened again. "So where is Nya and Cole?" Jay asks. The heroes all look at each other but no one gives them a answer to anything. "Is Nya your sister?" Superman asks Kai. "Yes she's a master of water" Kai answers. "And Cole?" Man hunter asks. "Master of earth" Zane answers.

"We will alert the rest of the league to keep a eye out for them in the meantime I would like to properly assess your capabilities" Batman said. "Okay but first mind explaining what the league is?" Jay asks. "I'm getting the training room ready I don't want to explain it to them" Batman said and he leaves.

**After explaining what the league is and some of the most known members**

"And where is it that your from?" Man hunter asks. "Ninjago we are the protectors of the realms our powers come from our ancestors" Zane said. "My grandfather gave each of them a elemental power there are many more elementals like us only none of them posses the same power as the other" Lloyd explains. "Except Skylor master of Amber she can copie our powers" Kai points out smiling pleasantly at the thought of his girlfriend.

"But how is it possible for two siblings to not get the same powers as the parents?" Superman asks. "Our father was the master of fire mother water. Only one child will inherit the power of the parents even if both the parents are masters" Kai explains.

"And what do your friends look like exactly?" Superman asks. "I can answer that" Man hunter said. After a moment his form changed to look like Nya the ninja stared and Jay was tempted to poke him with a stick. Next he did Cole but couldn't quite get his glow right with his ghostly scar. Then he changed back into his normal form and the ninja started asking a million questions about his powers. "I can read but not control minds, shape shift, and fly. I glimpsed your friends when I tried to read your mind" Man hunter told them.

Just then Batman walks into the room with a grave look on his face. "What's wrong Batboy?" Kai asks. "I have located your friends using the information I gathered with where you were found and managed to get a location but there's a problem" Batman said in a grave tone. "There's always a problem" Jay grumbles. "Where are they?" Superman asks. "They're at Star city" Batman said. "Then call up green arrow and we can get them" Superman said. "It's not that simple Star labs have them and they aren't willing to give up thier test subjects especially Cole for some reason don't understand why didn't give me anything else" Batman explains. "What's so special about Cole?" Superman. "Besides the fact that he used to be a ghost and storta is still part ghost nope nothing at all" Kai said. The others look thoroughly confused by this , so the ninja explains what happened to him and how he technically isn't dead but is alive again.

"I'm starting to understand why they want to experiment on him" Man hunter said. "What type of experiments exactly?" Lloyd asks with a worried tone. "Don't know I imagine it would have to do with what he can go through" Batman said. "Would that include painful experiments" Jay asks concerned. "Most likely" Batman said.

"We need to get them out now!" Lloyd said as he and the other three jump up. Before they could run out the door though Superman and Man hunter block thier path. "You can't just go in there and take them! They are most likely thought to be metas! If you take them from the faculty then you will cause a panic! We need to figure out a way to transfer them" Man hunter said sternly. They all roll their eyes but see the sense in it no need to cause panic.

"Well what do we do?" Kai asks. "Stake the place out and wait for a opening I'll call Green Arrow to help you out" Batman said. He left for the door leaving them inside the infirmary room with a somber look.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter I wanted to try and put at least one pair in a perilous situation and I did. If your wondering how they ended up there they literally got transported there and ended up smashing a table in the cafeteria. Random I know but why not have them smash a cafeteria table? Also Cole was originally going to still be a ghost but I rewrote it so he wasn't I should really try a story where he's still a ghost. **


	3. 3

**Nya and Cole are currently in a holding cell after having several small examinations done to them. **

"So what should we do?" Cole asks. Nya sighs in the opposite corner of the cell she eyes the security camera in the middle of the room. "The place is to guarded and we don't know the place. We need to wait till a distraction or something happens that can give us the cover we need to escape" Nya explains. "Can't I just use my powers to look around? What's the point of having them if you can't use them?" Cole asks. "Because there are too many people moving around if you tried to sense vibrations you would be overwhelmed and dizzy." Nya said.

Cole sighs and rolls his eyes clearly irritated for several reasons. Being held captive, not being able to use his powers for their own gain, not knowing where the heck they were, and not knowing the whereabouts of the rest of the ninja. So yeah he was angery enough to cause a small earthquake if he wanted to. After five minutes Nya got a smile on her face and looks at Cole with a idea clear on her face.

Cole was about to ask her what it was when a lady in a white lab coat and blonde hair came by and opened the containment cell. "You have both tested negative for the meta gene so you are to be more carefully tested for your own safety." The woman said portaing no emotion as she looks at them. "We're still a little tired from the first tests can we have a moment more besides your probably gonna use needles and my friend here hates needles" Nya said in a sweet sounding voice. The lady shrugged and said they had five more minutes before she came back. Nya got right next to Cole and told him the game plan he smiles in excitement _finally some action! _

The lady returns just in time for them to finish discussing the plan. "So who's first?" The lady asks. Cole raises his hand and the lady motions for him to follow her he does so turning to look at Nya before she disappears from sight. After a few twists and turns they finally reach the room that Cole assumes is meant to look like a doctors room like last time but he is mistaken. Inside there was a bunch of test tubes and other equipment that he needed Nya to explain to him along with a old fashioned hospital table. The lady gets him to sit on the table and he does so with a charming smile when the lady turns her back to grab something she turns to find that Cole is gone.

She looks around frantically before he manages to sneak up behind her and hit her so hard she falls to the ground unconscious. Cole uses the lady's card to leave the room and does his best to find Nya but he did ask for directions a few times by passing scientists who were to busy looking at paper work to pay him any attention. When he finally finds her she looks happy when she sees the glow of possession in her eyes. Cole uses the card again to open the door and Nya comes out calmly. "Let's go before they realize I'm not where I'm supposed to be" Cole said and Nya agrees. They enter a elevator full of other scientists but they don't pay them any attention as they get off.

When they enter a lobby area that was about the size of a train station they immediately go for the exits. "That was easy huh?" Cole smirks. Just before they exit though a bald man in a official looking black business suit stopped them putting a hand on the shoulder of the lady he was possessing. "Where are you taking her? I was informed she along with the other one we're the ones I was aiming to acquire" the man asks with a calm yet suspicious demeaner. Thinking fast or not really thinking Cole answers the best he can. "Yes well you see sir. The other one was a positive but the girl here was a negative so I have been tasked in bringing her to the police for false entering" Cole said. The man eyes Nya and she smiles sweetly to him and then back a Cole with a suspicious glare. "My you don't look familiar are you new?" The man asks. In a moment of panic Cole says the first thing that comes to mind. "Yes sir ( cough) not been here lately got (cough) with a bit of a sour throat (cough)" Cole said faking every cough he did. Nya stares at Cole like he's lost his marbles but doesn't say anything.

The man doesn't look convinced then smiles and they both think they're in the clear. "Then is it a cough that has made your green scar?" The man asks before grabbing Nya and putting a gun to her head. Cole looks between Nya and the man unsure of what to do as Nya struggles to get out of the man's grip. "Would you be so kind as to tell me that Ms. Clock is okay? she's the only scientist who doesn't get Squamish when we need to terminate a test subject." The bald man said with a evil grin."You don't want to mess with us baldy" Cole threatens. Nya is looking at Cole with pleading eyes knowing she's at death point if he doesn't do something soon. Cole looks around frantically and a idea comes to him he knows fully well that Kai and Jay would kill him for taking such a risk but he doesn't have much of a choice.

"You said you needed to acquire us so that would mean you want us alive not dead" Cole said in a smug tone. The man's smile drops for a second and his hold on the gun wavers but his grip on Nya doesn't loosen. Then he smiles again and regains his composer. "I have the rest of your friends here to if you leave I'll just take them out instead" he said. Cole stares stunned for a second along with Nya this man could very well be lying but is it a risk they could take?

**Outside the building **

Green arrow has a taser arrow nocked and ready to shoot he has the best aim but he can't risk Luther hurting the girl. "Bat's problem I have the targets in sight but Luther has them at death point" Green arrow whispers into his communicator. There was silence on the other line before Batman answers in a cold manner. "Shoot a smokescreen arrow if these ninja are as skilled as the others say then that should work as a distraction". "Right" Green arrow said he put away the taser arrow and got out a smokescreen arrow. He nocks it and aims at the receptionist desk he lets it fly and it lands on target. The smoke comes out and just like planned it causes Luther to look away from the black ninja and he takes the opportunity to strike.

Green arrow feels a rumble beneath his feet and he looks around confused but when he looks at them again from the dark ally he's astonished. The rumbling had caused Luther to get unbalanced leaving the girl to strike flipping him over her shoulder and pinning him to the ground gun out of reach. Luther yells something and all of a sudden security comes rushing at them. The two ninja hesitate before making the smart move to retreat as Luther gets up and barks orders.

They exit the building and run down the ally that Green Arrow was hiding in. He ducks behind a dumpster before they see him as they run past. Security is following close behind them Green arrow makes quick work of that. He shoots several net and foam arrows by the time he's done they're all pinned or stuck on walls. He follows the two mysterious ninja as they turn from ally to ally eventually stopping to catch thier breaths they didn't see Green Arrow.

"What if he was telling the truth? What if he's going to kill them!?" The girl was saying. "Nya he wants them alive remember?" The boy said. "I must admit I was a little offended you took that risk" Nya said with a small laugh. "Yeah don't tell Kai and Jay they would kill me" Cole said with a nervous laugh.

"Okay Bat's I have them in my sight should I knock them out or try peaceful?" GA whispers into the com. After another moment of silence Batman answers in his thinking voice. "Give the illusion of peaceful but be ready to knock them out at first sign of hesitation if they agree to come peacefully then don't resist. Tell them who you are but don't tell them details we don't know who could be listening" Batman said. "Roger. I'll call back when I have them" GA said. The line cut out and GA walks out into the open when the two ninja see him they tense going into battle stances.

"Wo wo wo. Hold it I'm not here to hurt you" GA said putting his hands up in peace. They don't relax at this probably because of the bow in his other hand. "Look I don't want to hurt you but I'm under very strict orders to bring you in. Can't say why but it's for the best if you come quietly then I might give you a lollipop for being good" GA said with a smug smile. They look to each other than back to him meeting a silent agreement.

"We aren't going anywhere with you" Nya said. GA sighs now he knew how the bad guys felt for once. He shrugs and gets out a arrow and aims it at straight at them.

**Watch tower two hours later **

"You owe me Bat's it took me forever to get them here without damaging them" GA said motioning to Cole and Nya who were asleep in the back of GA's car. GA looked like he had been through a swamp he was covered with mud and his hair was so dirty you couldn't tell it was blonde. "Okay the girl might have a dislocated shoulder and the boy might have no feeling in his right arm for the next hour or two. But otherwise in perfect condition" GA adds. Batman had been silent when GA had finally arrived honestly expecting him to come back wet and empty handed. They had agreed to meet out back so that the other four ninja don't swarm them or in case they were just waiting till they found the whole team then ditch them.

"Did you tell them anything?" Batman asks. GA shakes his head. "Don't think they would've believed me anyway" GA shrugs. "Very well help me get them to the infirmary to check if anything was done to them. Make sure the others don't see them. Superman and Man hunter are practically holding them hostage in the break room so they won't try and leave to find them. The blue one even tried to escape through the vents" Batman said. GA chuckles which annoys the heck out of Batman but he tries not to show it. "Determined aren't they just like you" GA said with a small laugh. "Just get them inside" Batman said in a annoyed tone.

GA nods and pulls Nya out who is sleeping peacefully thanks to some sleeping darts. Batman manages to get Cole even though it's difficult to do it since he's as heavy as stone. As they enter into the building you could still hear the ninja arguing to leave and get their team. Soon though GA and Batman enter the infirmary and manages to get both Cole and Nya on the beds. Once some tests are done it is determined that they cannot find anything physical wrong with them mentally can be evaluated when they wake up. Just as they were finishing up Zane and Jay walk in with Man hunter right behind them. When they spot Nya and Cole on the beds they aren't sure if they should be angry, happy, or beat the heroes into jelly for not telling them. They do a mix of all they yell at them first then they thank them and then they threaten them with electro shock with frostbite.

Then Kai and Lloyd came in the room with Superman to see what the noise and screaming was. When Kai saw Cole and Nya he rushed over to his sister while Lloyd checked Cole. "What happened to them? Are they gonna be okay?" Lloyd asks. Batman eyes GA who looks at him innocently leaving Batman to answer thier questions. "They were able to escape Star Labs sooner than expected they had unknowingly had help from our member Green Arrow. Once in a safe location he made them go with him even if it took sedatives to get them here" Batman explains. "It took all my sleeping arrows to get them asleep!" GA grumbles. Just as he said that Cole and Nya begin to wake up drowsy and slowly they sat up. "NYA!" Kai and Jay scream jumping on her to give her a hug. "Can't... breath" she gasps and they let go of her laughing.

Then they turn there attention to Cole and give him a giant bear hug that he falls over. "Guys? Where are we? What happened?" Cole asks looking at them with tired eyes. "It's a long story but for now we're just glad your safe and haven't been turned into ghost dust" Jay said. Cole looks at them confused then Zane answers for them. "Jay thought that they were going to see if they could crush what's left of your bones" Zane answers without emotion. Cole looks at Jay unsure how to react then he finally notices Superman, Man hunter, Batman, and GA in the room along with Nya. "Okay someone better tell me what's going on or else I'm flooding the room" Nya said.

**After explaining pretty much everything that had happened along with thier side of the story**

"Huh okay then" Nya said pretending she actually understood everything they had told her. "Well better formally introduce ourselves" Cole shrugs getting up. "Cole Master of earth the the strongest in Ninjago " Cole introduces making a small rumble for Nya shrugs her shoulders and gets up too. "I'm Nya Master of Water destroyer of the permanent" She said proudly. "What's a premenant?" GA asks. "A realm full of the cursed souls of the worse people around" Kai said. Lloyd coughed and gave Kai a glare. "Along with a few good people who were unlucky enough to be cursed there" he adds. The heroes look at Nya with respect which she totally takes in.

"Well if we are all done here I would like to know the details of your escape" Batman said. "Umm yeah about that Lex Luther was there and was holding Nya at gun point" GA said quickly. The ninja look confused on who Lex was along with the anger that he would do such a thing. Along with the fact that threatening Nya usually would end up with serious electrical and fire burns.

"We are going to need to brief you on our criminals" Man hunter announces. The ninja look at each other and shrug as they follow the heroes to the briefing room.

(Same moment in another far off location)

"They escapes boss and we still cannot get a hold of the rest" a voice said. Lex Luther was sitting in his office chair at his building. The office was very wide and spacious with very expensive art and sculptures lining the walls. "I see how did they escape you exactly?" Lex asks with a cold tone. "They has help from Green Arrow he took out the squad we sent after them" the guard informs. Lex sighs frustrated as can be but keeps his face and eyes emotionless as can be.

"Keep looking for them we need them if my project is to work" Lex orders the guard. He nods and runs off relieved he didn't have to be in that room anymore with that madman. Soon a phone rang and Lex picked it up expecting it to be the secretary but it wasn't. "Hello Lex I trust my machine worked the way I promised" The Brain said in his robotic voice. Lex wasn't scared of him like most but he did consider his words in a carefully calculated manner. "It did not work the way it was expected to but it did bring us what was needed. The plan will just take longer than scheduled" Lex said in a calm voice. "I see do you know the whereabouts of the four we need?" Brain asks. "I have a feeling they are in the custody of the Justice League" Lex informs. "That makes things difficult doesn't it?" The brains said.

"Yes it does but I trust you have a plan?" Lex said. "Of course though it will cost you a pretty penny" The brain said. "Money is no concern of mine I'll give you what you need if you give me results" the Lex said. "Of course of course it is as good as done" The brain said and hung up. Lex sighed why he ever agrees to this plan was beyond him but whatever made the dream work.

**Why were they more interested in Cole what do they need the ninja for? Keep reading .Just saying the watchtower is on the ground not in space like some versions.**


	4. Theproblemstarts

I never liked clowns but that one looks like he has to many screws loose to count" Cole said. They were all in the watchtower in the briefing room since Batman thought they should know what type of criminals they were dealing with. "Yes Joker is one of the most criminally insane villains out there along with his a partner Harley Quinn" Batman said as he turns off the screen. Kai and Jay weren't really paying attention to the slide show like the others though. They were more occupied with the training simulator that Superman had suggested. For two very different reasons Jay wanted to know how it worked and Kai wanted to know how many digital bad guys he could beat up.

"Can we try it now?" Kai asks for the tenth time. "Yes you can try it!" GA said as he lead a excited Kai and Jay out. Lloyd gave the other heroes a apologetic look for Kai and Jay's behaves. "So can we have a look at the training room?" Zane asks. "Sure" Batman shrugs. They get up and after a few sharp turns they enter into the training room a large empty room that didn't seem like much. GA was in a window that looked into the room where Kai and Jay were already waiting for it to start. "Okay so I'm gonna set it to battle mode you will fight some of our villains and they will get harder every time. It will stop if you want, it's over, or there is a real attack on the base. You ready?" GA informs them. They both nod and the rest sit back to watch what's going to unfold.

The first villains who were up were Two-face and Harley Quinn. They made quick work of them Kai grabbed Harley by the ankles and tripped her as she smashed to the ground and disappeared. Jay dodged the digital bullets from Two-face and managed to make his two half's distract each other with fighting. "I'm not sure which one is uglier the one with the weird face or the blue one" Jay taunts them. Soon they're too busy fighting each other to realize when Jay walks up and gives them a zap. Next pair is Mr. freeze and Sports Master which also get taken out pretty quickly. Kai uses his sword to slash at the fuel tank and it exploded covering Freeze in ice.(Did I forget to mention they have their weapons?). Jay just sends a shock at Sports Master and he's out metal and electricity do not mix with all that armour. This goes on for about a hour with Kai and Jay going through Joker, Riddler, Live-wire, Cheetah, Gorilla Grod, and Solomon Grundy they where about to do Poison Ivy when it stopped.

"Hey!? What gives?" Jay asks. "Yeah I was finally getting in the mood" Kai complains. "There is a crime going on. Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn are attacking the local chemistry lab" GA said. "Can we come? I'm bored!" Cole asks. "No Man hunter stays here and watches you while we take care of it" Batman said in a non negotiable voice. The ninja all groan in annoyance Batman said it like Master Wu when it was time to train at four am. "But we can be of tremendous use" Zane argues as Jay and Kai come in the room. "No the ones who brought you here don't know that your here. This could just be so to draw you out and we cannot have that" Superman said in a stern voice. "He's got a point it's safer for everyone if we stay here I'm looking at you big bro" Nya said glaring at Kai. He puts his hands up in defence and the others laugh since it was fair. "Come on lets leave" Batman said. GA and Superman follow him out and they leave in there vehicles while Superman fly's. Leaving Man hunter to watch the ninja which turns out to be a lot tougher than it appears.

(With the heroes)

The authorities were trapped in vines when the three Justice Leaguers arrived. "Superman you get them out of here" Batman orders. Superman nods and gets to work getting the vines off the police while Batman and GA go in to take care of the real problem. Harley Quinn was busy smashing random glass jars and desks laughing her head off. Batman throws a batter-tang at Harley But she just uses her mallet and swats it away. "Nice try batsy boy but I'm not done having fun" Harley said in a sing song voice. "You go ahead while I take care of her" GA said. Batman nods and runs past Harley she tries to get him with her mallet but Green Arrow shoots a arrow blocking the blow. Harley turns her attention to GA and they start fighting Arrows versus Mallet.

Batman arrives in a office room with several desks and computers that had been tangled in a mess of vines. As if waiting for him Poison Ivy was sitting on one of her 'babies' in the middle with a sinister smile on her face. "Batman how nice of you to drop by" Ivy said in a cheerful tone. "It's not like you to attack a chemistry lab. What are you up too?" Batman asks with a suspicious glare. "Me and Harley flipped a coin and she got to choose where to attack. Besides I read that they test this on poor innocent plants" Ivy said in a sad tone stroking a vine like a puppy. "Well it's over now" Batman said. As he reached for the weed killer he had in his utility belt a vine snaps out at him faster than you could blink. Batman goes for his other hand but that gets insnared as well. "Now don't go hurting my babies" Ivy said with a evil grin. Batman struggles to get out of the vines hold as more and more start to wrap around him.

Ivy smiles as the plants pin him to the ground as he struggles to get back up as he cannot call for help. "Now why don't I cut your roots?" Ivy said. A plant with thorns sharper than a sword was about to slit Batman's throat when something stopped it. A ball of fire sets the thorn plant thing on fire and within seconds it burns away to ash. "WHO HURT MY BABY!?" Ivy shrieks turning her attention to a open window. The fire ninja was there with his hood up as he runs in and starts hacking at the vines holding Batman down. "I ordered you to stay with the rest" Batman growls at Kai. "I never listen to someone when they tell me not to fight. Besides I just saved you from a crazy lady" Kai argues pointing at Ivy. She was furious at Kai and started sending her plants at them. They dodge them with ease as Kai turns them to ash and Batman takes on Ivy himself. After several minutes Batman see's a opening and manages to cause Ivy to fall over by kicking her legs over. She points to where Kai was being over run by vines as she smiles evilly.

"You gonna catch me? Or help him?" Ivy said. Batman considers the two options but before he makes a decision something unexpected happens. Kai starts spinning really fast soon he's a small tornado of fire as the vines get wrapped in and turned to ash. When he's stopped all the plants in the room have become less than a salad. Kai looks up and you could tell he was grinning under the mask as Batman stares. Before Ivy could get away though he slaps a pair of cuffs on her and drags her out the building. Kai follows when they get outside police swarm Ivy and escort her to a vehicle to send her to Arkum.

Batman turns to Kai with the sternest glare he has that not even he could take. "I gave you a direct order not to leave the watchtower and you disobeyed a direct order. Please explain what you were thinking?" Batman said in a cold tone. "You are not my leader and I handled myself better than you did" Kai retorts. "Those orders were for your own safety of your team and the public. How did you even manage to get away from Man hunter?" Batman asks. "That was easy I asked if I could get some fresh air came back went to do some more training said that I left my sword outside then came here. You were very easy to find" Kai said like it was no big deal. "Does your team even know your here?" Batman asks. "Zane does I told him that I was coming. He said not to make a public appearance or make myself know unless someone was in danger. Oh and to tell GA that Cole ate the cake with his name on it" Kai said smugly. (I know that might not sound like Zane but it's my story). "What about that tornado of fire thing you did?". "Oh that" Kai said with a eye roll. "It's the oldest martial art we know it's called spinjitzu very hard to master but possible and once you do it's easy. Being a elemental master makes mine fire but it looks different for everyone" Kai explains looking a bit bored.

As Batman was about to go into full on scolding mode Superman came up behind him. When he realized Kai was there he too wasn't happy. "Why are you here?" Superman asks sternly. "Can we wait till we get back before you start scolding me? I like to have my scolding done all at once" Kai said with a smug smile. Superman was at a lost for words and Batman was unsure how to proceed but soon GA came with Harley in cuffs. "I'm still getting paid right?" Harley shouts to no one in particular. That gets Batman's attention and before GA can hand her off to police he grabs her.

"What do you mean getting paid?" Batman asks in a cold hard voice. Harley giggles and rolls her eyes at him like he just asked a cute question. "We're getting paid to keep you out of the house. Don't know why they want you out but hey! You don't ask questions with the type of money they give you" Harley giggles as she's taken away by a officer. Batman is enraged and walks back over to where the others were. "This was a distraction they wanted us to leave. The ninja are in trouble!" Batman said urgently. That got everyone into action Batman and Kai rode together while GA and Superman took their own methods. They got back within two minutes but it was already to late. The watchtower was fine on the outside but when you went inside the place was in ruin. There were small fires everywhere that Kai put out as they all ran off looking for their friends. Superman finds Man hunter unconscious under a pile of rubble while the rest keep looking. "NYA! LLOYD! ZANE! COLE! JAY!" Kai keeps yelling out looking everywhere. Eventually Batman finds Nya under a bookshelf badly hurt. While GA manages to find Lloyd under a statue of Wonder Woman that had been knocked over. But Jay, Cole, and Zane were nowhere to be found.

They were all taken to the infirmary and Lloyd explains what happened. "They came at us out of nowhere about ten minutes after you left. They started setting fires and Man hunter went down. We tried to fight them off but they were stronger than we thought. Nya and me did our best but couldn't make a dent they kept saying get the four. Then they took Jay, Cole and Zane by using a EMP and sleeping gas." Lloyd recalls with a angry look at the floor. "When you didn't come back from outside we assumed they had already taken you" Nya adds looking at Kai. He gets a ton of glares from the others and he smiles sheepishly. "You know I cannot stand being benched, so I snuck out really sorry" Kai said. Lloyd and Nya chuckle wondering how they put up with him. "It wouldn't have mattered there were to many of them to heavily armed. Besides they seemed to only be after you four for a unknown reason." Nya said pointing at Kai. "Does this mean I'm not in trouble for leaving?" Kai asks. "Not a chance" Batman answers.

"I don't understand why they are after you four but not Nya and Lloyd" Superman said with a confused face. "How about we ask them when we beat them for taking our family" Kai said getting his katana out. Batman stopped him and motions for him to sit down which he did so reluctantly. "You must stay here under lock and key at all times until we know exactly what they want you four for" Batman said. "Well it obviously has to do with the fact that they are the four main elements of creation" Nya said. "Does that give them any special abilities?" GA asks. The three ninja look at each other having a silent conversation between themselves. "No" Lloyd finally answers. The heroes could tell they were lying but decided not to push for now. "Alert the entire league make a schedule to keep watch of this one" Superman said pointing to Kai. "Send out a alert to keep watch for the other three missing ninjas we will find them and get you home" Superman orders. "Hey I don't need a babysitter" Kai argues. "After your failure to follow simple orders suggests you do" Batman said in a cold emotionless tone. Kai looked to his teammates for back up but they both shrug and give him a look that means he better not argue.

"Fine but if I see a bad guy I will punch them" Kai proclaims in his usual annoyed voice. That's good enough for Batman and he walks outside but first he motions for Man hunter to follow him who had been quiet through the whole time. When they get out of earshot if they others Batman immediately asks. "Did you read the minds of the attackers?" "Yes I did" Man hunter said with a nod. "What did you see?" Batman asks. "Not much they didn't know more than their objectives but I'm pretty sure they had been part of the shadow league" Man hunter informs. Batman takes a deep breath if the shadow league was involved then this was getting serious. "Try and read the minds of the other two I have a feeling that there's something they aren't telling us" Batman orders. Man hunter nods and leaves going invisible as not to be noticed.

Why is it always the teenagers that don't listen to me? Batman thinks to himself as he goes down the hall to alert the rest of the league.

**(With Jay, Cole, and Zane also I know you might be wondering why I chose Kai not to get captured because he snuck off well. He's reckless and he has done it before so I thought it made the most sense) **

_System reboot complete all systems running at normal speed commencing start up._

Zane's eyes light up as he takes in his surroundings he's been strapped to a table with metal binds. As he looks around he finds himself locked in a lab with several computers and a few vials of what he assumes is blood the room is nicely lit. He looks to either side of him to find Jay on his right and Cole on his left both unconscious. "Jay! Cole! Wake up! I believe we have just been captured!" Zane whisper shouts at them. Jay and Cole open their eyes slowly as they take in the surroundings. Once the reality of the situation settled in Jay starts panicking and Cole tries to break free. "What's happening? Where are we? Is Nya okay?" Jay asks looking around. "Jay calm down! We don't need you panicking!" Cole whisper shouts.

"The last thing I remember was seeing smoke and someone loading us into a helicopter" Zane informs. "Yeah but I have a very odd question" Cole said. "We have just been kidnapped I have plenty of questions!" The blue ninja whisper shouts. Cole rolls his eyes at Jay used to his hysteria a long time ago. "Two things why are the beds colour coded?" Cole asks. The other two look down to the beds they had been confined to. Indeed they had been colour coded Blue for Jay, white for Zane, and black for Cole. "For organizing or something! Most of our belongings are colour coded!" Jay said. "And why is there only four beds? Also why is the red one most likely for Kai empty?" Cole asks. They all look to see a bed next to Cole's that was red indeed empty.

"He must've escaped" Cole said hopefully. "Or went to experiment on him first and is coming back for the rest of us after!" Jay whisper shouts. Both Cole and Zane roll their eyes sometimes Jay let his imagination get to him sometimes. "I have a confession" Zane admits shyly. That gets the attention of the other two. "Kai wasn't... at... the watchtower he left to go and fight Ivy and Quinn with the others about five minutes before we were attacked" Zane admits with a shy look. Jay and Cole are dumbfounded on the one hand Kai hasn't been captured on the other he had recklessly left and possibly put himself in more danger. They weren't sure whether or not to strangle Kai when they see him or hug him probably both. "And you didn't stop him!?" Cole whisper shouts. "I was more intrigued with the genetic material of the heroes and Villains this world has. I gave him advice and at least he told someone this time" Zane said in a defensive manner. Cole and Jay were about to say something when they hear voices coming towards them. They immediately pretend that they're still asleep as they hear the footsteps of at least two to three people.

"So the mission was successful then?" A voice that Cole recognizes as Lex Luther's. "It was 74% successful. They managed to capture three of the four targets but failed to terminate the girl and green one" a robotic voice replies. "That cannot be possible my soldiers are well equipped to deal with such amateur heroes" said a voice who you could tell carried himself with pride. "Well they were on a bit of a time sensitive mission so we can over look the minor failure and look at the positives for now" Lex said. The ninja were trying to stay as still as possible not letting a muscle or wire move in their bodies besides their breathing. "Brain when is the soonest the weapon will be ready?" Lex asks. "It is completed I just need to run a few more tests on the power sources before we get them connected" The robotic voice Brain said. Cole wanted so badly to just leap off of the bed and string the necks of all three of these baddies but he remains calm eyes closed.

"Which elemental is missing?" The unknown voice asks. "Ra Al ghoul I thought you knew which one was missing you are well informed on everything after all" Lex said clearly happy that the Ghoul guy doesn't know something important. You could hear Ghoul grumble something but he stays silent otherwise. "We have acquired the earth, ice, and lightning elemental masters we just need the fire master and we can commence with the plan" Brain informs them. "Very well start the first test I would like to see the results myself" Lex said. After a few moments Jay feels a searing pain in his left arm and he can't hold in the scream of pain. When he looks over he see's the brain holding a stick crackling with electricity.

"What in the First Spinjitzu Master was that for!" Jay yells. This prompted the others to open their eyes to see what happened. "That volt should've killed a man twice your size but you still clearly felt pain. How do you rate that one to ten?" Brain asks like he was a doctor who just gave him a needle. "I'm gonna say eight" Jay replies honestly. The Brain uses a robotic arm and writes that down on a sheet of paper. "What is it that you needed to kidnap us? What is this weapon and power source that your talking about?" Zane asks. The three villains look over the ninja and stay silent but seem to be unpleased that the other two had awoken. "I am sure that you know the answer to the that after all you are a robot" Ghoul said. "Nindroid!" Jay said. The Ghoul and Lex roll their eyes and the Brain sighs. After a tense moment of silence Zane finally speaks. "You need us as the power source for a weapon of destruction I presume" Zane said in a angry tone. The villains smile showing that Zane was indeed correct. That makes Cole go berserk as he starts trying to rip the chains that were binding him off. His arms start glowing along with the scar on his forehead showing he was at full strength.

"Interesting" Ghoul said as Cole continues trying to get the binds off. "What are these made off?" Cole asks in a angry manner. "Don't bother trying not even Superman can break those binds" Lex said with a glint in his eyes. Jay and Zane try getting out to they're power surging through them as they do so. Zane practically freezes the whole bed he's on and Jay causes several of the lights to explode sending glass everywhere. "Hmm can't wait to see how the fire one reacts once we have him we can start up the machine" Brain said. "Good do what you need but remember we need them alive. So don't go dismantling the robot" Lex orders. "I prefer nindroid" Zane says. "We do not care what you prefer now let's go discuss how to acquire the last piece of the puzzle" Ghoul said. Lex nods in agreement and leaves Brain to do his work as the ninja get tired out and Cole's arms stop glowing. "You won't win" Cole said. Brain says nothing as he uses his robotic arms to mix serums and write stuff down.

"I believe we will" Brain said with a slight cheerful tone. "I have a question" Jay proclaims. "What is it?" Brain asks. "How often do people poke your brain thingy because it looks really squishy?" Jay asks with genuine curiosity. The Brain turns to him and even though he technically didn't have any emotional expression you could tell he was perplexed. Cole and Zane groan and Brain for once in his life doesn't have a answer.


	5. Themeeting

For the next few days the three remaining ninja get restless as they haven't gotten any word on the rest of them. Especially Kai day after day heroes came to the watchtower to make sure they didn't leave. It was obvious though that they were mostly watching Kai who was not in the best mood. "So are your powers magical or scientific?" Flash asks Kai. "Magical" Kai answers in a annoyed tone. They were all taking a break from training in the cafeteria that was mostly empty besides them. "When will Batman be back with news on the others?" Lloyd asks. Flash shrugs his shoulders and starts eating at least five salads in at least a minute. "You eat faster than Cole" Nya mutters as she eats her sushi. Lloyd was trying to stay calm but like Kai he was getting restless. Batman didn't even let them outside and help with finding his team or give them any information on what was going on.

"When can we just go!" Kai asks as he sets his fish on fire. "Today" a voice said. They all turn there attention to Batman who was walking in with a expression that the others couldn't read. "Wait! You actually thought I was serious when I said that?" Flash asks knowing what Batman was going to say. "No but I thought it was a good one" Batman said honestly. The ninja look at each other unsure if this was good or bad. "Which babysitter is it this time? The princess, bird lady, green light, fish boy?" Kai asks with clear annoyance. Nya and Lloyd give him a glare and he shuts up as Batman talks to Flash in a hushed tone. When they finish talking Flash nods unsure in whatever Batman decision was. "I'll go inform them" Flash said and zooms out the door. When Batman walks over he's silent as the ninja wait in anticipation. "So? What's happening?" Nya asks. Batman sits down and looks at them eyeing the fish Kai had roasted.

"We know that this location is compromised so we have made arrangements for you to be with a special covert team. It's in a safe location with just as good security and you will be watched at all times from very skilled heroes who are around your age." Batman informs them. "But what about our team?" Lloyd asks. "We are still searching but they're haven't been any leads" Batman informs slowly. They were quiet for a moment when Kai breaks the silence. "So when are we meeting our new baby sitters?" He asks in a emotionless voice. "KAI!" Nya and Lloyd yells at him at the same time. That startled him and he falls out of his chair in surprise landing with a thud. Batman sighs wondering what he got himself into.

**(Happy Harbor mount Justice)**

"So how long till they arrive?" Megan asks Flash. They were all gathered in the briefing room of mount justice happy to finally have another mission. When Flash briefed them on what was happening Conner, Kid flash, and Artemis were not to pleased they were watching some brat. Flash had also been very vague on the details only saying that they had to watch over someone. "So what's so special about them?"Artemis asks. Flash hesitates before answering choosing his words carefully. "You need to watch all of them but you need to watch the red one the closest. He is part of a power source for a unknown weapon please make sure he doesn't leave he's a bit of a handful" Flash explains cautiously. "You said part where are the other parts of the power source?" Robin asks. Flash sighs and rubs his temples wondering how can Robin can be so much like Batman yet so different.

"The rest have been captured the only reason he wasn't captured was because he had accompanied Batman on a mission. During the time of the kidnapping of the other three took place" Flash explains. It wasn't that far from the truth but he wasn't going to say it was because he disobeyed orders. "We will guard them with our lives" Kaldur said in his leader voice. Before they could ask anymore questions the beta-tube started up much to Flash's relief.

_Batman 102 _

_Guest unknown_

_Guest unknown_

_Guest unknown_

The voice announces as Batman comes in with three strangers. They looked a little dizzy as they walked out clearly never been in a Beta-tube before. As the three colour ful people come in they see that they looked like ninja only they had colour. Along with that they had weapons that the team recognized as a Katana, sword, and trident. Batman is silent as usual when the strangers walk over taking in the new surroundings Flash takes that as his cue to leave. "See ya later people. Wally meet me Friday for movie marathon with tons of pizza" Flash said to his sidekick. Wally nods excited as Flash zips out the cave leaving them with Batman and the three ninja.

"So these are the new babysitters? They're kids!" The red one said. "KAI! What did we talk about?" The gray one a girl chided. The red one rolls his eyes underneath his hood and stays quiet. Before anyone could say anything else Batman steps in so the red one didn't say anything else. "This is the team that will be watching you for the time being. You may introduce yourselves and I trust Flash has properly informed you of your task?" Batman asks the team. "Yes he has" Robin answers he's usually the only one with enough guts to talk to Batman no matter his moods. "Very well do not let them out of your sight" Batman orders in a cold stern voice and with that he left. The ninja and team stares at each other in a awkward silence before Megan finally breaks the silence.

"Hi! I'm Ms. Martion but you can call me M'gann what's your names?" Megan said in a cheerful voice. The ninja look to each other before the green one answers taking off his hood to reveal blonde hair and green eyes. "I'm Lloyd" he said motioning for the other two to follow his lead. "I'm Nya" The girl said taking off her hood. "Kai" the red one said. "Well I'm pleased to meet you. This is Conner, Artemis, Kaldur, Robin, and Kid flash oh! And wolf is somewhere around here" Megan said pointing to each of her teammates as she named them. KF speeds over to stand by Nya and smiles at her in a flirty way shaking her hand. "Nice to meet you has anyone ever told you how pretty you look?" KF said using what he thought was his best one liner. Kai shoots him a look to back off but Nya shoots him down and Kai just smiles smugly. Nya judo flips KF before he could get away and pins him to the floor.

"I have a boyfriend" She said as half the team and Kai start laughing. KF grumbles as Nya releases her grip on him and he speeds off to stand at the back. "Yeah only crazy people ever date her" Kai chuckles. "Oh says you would you stop being a protective brother for five minutes?" Nya said playfully. "Sorry sis it's a reflex" Kai said with a playful shrug. After that M'gann led them to the kitchen where they raided the cookies and sat down for a chat. "So your like junior heroes?" Lloyd asks sitting on the sofa. "Sorta we are similar to our partners only we haven't yet to be recognized as heroes quite yet" Kaldur explains. Lloyd nods and continues to munch on his cookie Nya was interested in Kaldur's webbing in between his fingers. When Kaldur notices he gets a little shy and hides his hands from her which she frowns at.

"So you must have sea based powers?" Nya asks Kaldur. "Yes I am a atlantean" Kaldur answers a little shyly. "Cool and what technology does your kind have?" Nya asks. Kaldur and Nya got into a discussion about underwater building while Lloyd and Kai just kept looking around unsure. "So what happened that you didn't get captured?" Conner asks with a raised eyebrow. "I didn't listen to Batman. He said to stay at the watchtower but I was bored so I left" Kai answers with a proud smile. The rest of the team just gawks at him Lloyd rolls his eyes and KF is shaking his head in disbelief. "Not even Robin disobeys Batman you must have death wish" Artemis said. Kai shrugs to him disobeying orders was regular heck one time it got him reunited with his parents. "So what do you do around here for fun?" Lloyd asks. The team looks at each other and smirks Kai and Lloyd look at each other a little scared.

**Training room**

They had all agreed to do a quick round of one on one and since Flash and Batman forgot to say anything about they're power and skill set it would be a fun suprise. "So? Who first?" Robin asks. The training room and briefing room were pretty much the same places only they put the screen away. The ninja all raise their hands at once then laugh when they realize that they did that. "How about Ms. M versus Kai all out abilities?" KF suggests. Ms. M was excited to go first but Kai seemed hesitant at that prospect but he didn't want to back out of a challenge. They both step into the ring when the bell chimes they start the brawl.

Ms. M changes her form to a lion and lunges at Kai he easily dodges her. They go like that for a few minutes with Ms. M lunging and Kai dodging easily, KF gets bored and considers running to the kitchen for cookies. Seeing that this strategy wasn't working she changed her form to a agile cheetah. She runs in circles around Kai confusing him as he gets dizzy she lunges at him and pins him to the floor. Kai grabs her front paws and gives a small flicker of a flame weakening her. She jumps off and slowly starts morphing into Kai's form which he doesn't totally like. "Copycat" Kai yells in a playful way. Ms.M smirks in Kai's form and grabs a nearby katana as the real Kai gets out his. They start a heated battle with the swords to her credit Ms.M does better than anyone expected with the katana but Kai has more experience.

They get into such a battle that soon nobody can tell which ones which. The ninja were cheering for Kai and the team was cheering for Ms. M even if it was impossible to tell which was which. Soon though one of them finds a opening and trips the other knocking them down one and then holds them at sword point. The champion smirks and the looser slowly is revealed to be Ms.M with a small laugh. The real Kai helps her up and laughs with her and shakes hands as the team grumbles and the ninja cheer. "So you are skilled in martial arts but what is your power set? You were clearly holding back" Robin asks. "You just need to find out" Kai said with a smirk and the other two roll they're eyes. "Well I want to know! Kai against Aqua-lad!" KF shouts. Kai shrugs and gets a quick drink of water then stands in the ring again this time with Kaldur.

_Ding! _

The battle begins Kaldur summons water from the nearby water bottles making several sharp objects with them. Kai laughs and makes a 'come at me motion'. Kaldur sends them at Kai with enough force to hurt but not badly hurt him. Kai does spinjitzu to get rid of them getting enveloped in a tornado of fire that Ms. M hides behind Conner to avoid. The heat of the fire causes the water to turn to steam on impact when he stops he has a smirk. But Kaldur isn't willing to give up so easily so he gets out his swords and charges at Kai. He gets out his own and they duel Kai sends several blasts of fire at Kaldur which he easily dodged. But one blast hits his sword which is made of water so it pretty much gets turned to steam. In the confusion Kai puts Kaldur in a head lock and holds him at sword point. "I win again" Kai said as the bell rang that the match was over. Kai releases his grip and holds out his hand in a good sportsmanship gesture which Kaldur takes. "So fire based power with a unknown form of fighting" Robin said mentally writing it down in his head. "Spinjitzu anyone can do it but it takes years to master" Lloyd explains.

"I can do that easy" KF said and starts spinning in a circle really fast till he's a yellow blur. "Then let's see how you can handle it" Lloyd challenges stepping into the ring. KF gladly takes the challenge and steps into the ring as well. When the ding sounds they start the fight with a confident attitude with both of them. Lloyd immediately goes into spinjitzu and becomes a tornado of green light KF runs right into it intending to knock Lloyd over. Instead what happens he gets sucked in after a moment Lloyd stops spinning and KF is bruised all over. "Today is not my day" KF said as he limps off to let the speed force heal him. "If it's not your day it's my day" Artemis said with a laugh. "Who's next?" Lloyd asks with a excited grin.

**With the other three ninja **

"How long have we been here?" Jay asks the Brain. "Jay would you be quiet for five minutes!" Cole grumbles. "We've been here for a few days" Zane answers. They had all been in the same room since the day they had arrived. Only being able to get up and walk one at a time to go to the bathroom once a day and Jay had barely been quiet that whole time. "I can't help it if I'm bored the whole time we've been here all they've done his check our heart rate, take blood samples, and shocked me" Jay said. "I technically don't have a heart" Zane comments. "Your more caring then others Zane that's more than most can say" Jay assures him. "I envy Kai right now at least he's getting some piece and quiet!" Cole said.

The Lex, Brain and Ghoul were in the other room watching them from a one way mirror. "What are your findings?" Lex asks Brain. "We are able to properly function the machine for the intended purposes with the natural elements in them. Unlike others who possess similar powers they are the pure reincarnations of the elements" Brain informs them. "Although the blue one is annoying and won't be quiet" Brain also adds. "I can hear you!" Jay yells. "It's the truth Jay" Cole said.

Lex quickly turns on the sound barrier thingy and now the ninja can't hear them. "So what's the progress in obtaining the last one?" Brain asks ignoring what just happened. "Poorly he is being watched twenty four seven by league members. But we may have a opening" Ghoul explains. "What is it?" Lex asks. "Batman has transferred him to that covert team he thinks we know nothing about" Ghoul explains with no emotion in his voice. "Then assemble a squad and get him!" Lex orders in a annoyed voice that it hasn't already been dealt with. "It's not that simple we can't just barge in to a group of super powered and skilled teenagers. We need to wait till he's out in the open then the group will be more focused on protecting citizens then our target" Ghoul explains slowly. " Then we will keep a watch on him twenty four seven but if we cannot get him by the end of the month then we are taking him by force!" Lex said. Ghoul nods in agreement and Brain stays silent as he wheels out to mange the weapon. "I'm going to hook them up to see if it's a good fit" Brain said.

Meanwhile on the other side of the glass Cole and Zane had finally managed to shut Jay up how is a mystery. They were enjoying the quietness when all of a around eight people in black jumpsuits come in. "Hey what's going on!?" Cole yells as the mysterious men. They stay silent as they wheel the three ninja out of the room and into a dimly lit hallway. "Do you think they finally nabbed Kai?" Zane asks. The others are to scared at that prospect to answer as they enter a large room that had a large pillar in the middle of it. It was at least a small building tall and seemed to be rooted to the ground. It had several lights, a dark green colour and there were several computers connected to it that were being manned by more figures in dark uniforms.

"Hook the black one up we need to cause a small one just enough to draw attention" the Brain orders who has just appeared at the sides. The black ninja men nod and push Cole's bed towards the machine while the other two hang back. Zane and Jay try to get out of the confines that hold them down but it's no use it's not like Cole isn't trying. "I'M SO GONNA BEAT YOU ALL INTO THE GROUND!" He screams as they carefully take off the chains. Cole takes that as his chance to try and escape he manages to punch enough goons hard enough to land them in hospital. But he's hopelessly outnumbered as they tackle him to the ground and they drag him into one of the four capsules that is connected to the machine. With much difficulty they finally get him in and all you can see is his angry face through the window they put up. He starts pounding on it as the black dressed men on the computers start pressing buttons on the various lab tops.

"Commence with test one" The Brain orders. The machine starts to start up as a antenna goes upward Cole's arms light up. He stops pounding though and looks at his hands confused since he didn't make that happen. All of a sudden he's really tired and lies against the back of the capsule as the machine starts to _drain him. "What are you doing!" Jay yells at them. Zane does a scan of the machine and is horrified at its purpose. "It's activating his power without him wanting to. It's taking his pure elemental essence!" Zane yells. "Not all of it just a small amount" Brain states as the machine continues to make a small rumble. After five minutes the machine starts to power down and the capsule that has Cole in it opens. Jay and Zane expect Cole to fight but he just falls out barely enough energy to stand. "COLE WHAT HAPPENED!?" Jay yells down. "I don't know I just feel tired" Cole said as he's chained to the bed again. _

"Test was successful sir" said one of the men at the computer. "Excellent" Brain said in a gleeful tone. "You won't get away with this" Zane states in a icy tone matching his glare. "For a nindroid you aren't very smart" Brain said.


	6. Distraction

**Mean while in happy Harbor **

"EARTHQUAKE DUCK AND COVER!" KF screams as the ground starts shaking violently. Everyone goes for cover the ninja hide under a table, Kaldur goes under the kitchen counter with Robin, Artemis and KF goes under the beds in thier rooms, and M'gann floats in the hair holding Conner and Wolf in her hands. After five minutes the earthquake stops and after another minute everyone gets out from thier hiding spots. "That was a level five earthquake but we aren't near any fault lines" Robin said confused reading from the screen on his arm. "Man global warming isn't a myth" KF said. "How does global warming relate to a earthquake?" Nya asks. "IDK it just makes sense" KF said with a shrug. "Any damage done outside?" Kaldur asks. "Yes this town isn't built for earthquakes of that size there are several collapsed buildings with citizens trapped in them" Robin informs them looking at the security cameras.

"Then let's go!" Kai said about to run off but Nya grabs his arm. "What did we talk about running off?" Nya asks sarcastically. "Not to" Kai grumbles and Nya nods. "You are being hunted we will deal with it while you stay here with Robin and your friends" Kaldur orders. "Oh come on! I have barely seen the sun since I got here. Plus if I didn't listen to bat boy why do you think I'll listen to you?" Kai states crossing his arms.

Five minutes later Conner has dragged a complaining fire ninja to a spare room and locked the door on him. "Hey! Let me out!" Kai yells at them pounding on the door. Conner walks back to the others with a satisfied smile on his face. "He won't be going anywhere for awhile" Conner said with a smile. "Great let's hit the road" KF said and sped off. The others follow him except Robin who was furrowing his brow in confusion. Nya and Lloyd walk over and see that he was looking at some scans that they didn't entirely understand since they couldn't read the writing.

"What is it?" Lloyd asks. "It's these readings they don't add up" Robin answers. "Why don't they add up?" Nya asks. "Well for starters the scans say that the earthquake was natural but two things don't add up. One even if we cannot predicted when a earthquake will happen there would still be at least a minute warning before it would happen. Second we aren't near any fault lines that would cause a earthquake that large. It seems like this earthquake was a complete suprise to everyone _including Mother Nature" _Robin explains to them. Lloyd and Nya look at each other and they both have the same idea at once. "Cole" they say at the same time. "Who's that?" Robin asks looking up from his screen. "He's one of our friends that was captured he's the master of earth able to make earthquakes and is as strong as Superman. Only thing is Cole would never make a earthquake that large even in self-defence" Nya explains.

Well if he's a master of earth then he could be the one who caused this" Robin suggests. "Maybe it has to do with that weapon maybe it made him more powerful?" Nya suggests. "Yeah but why cause the earthquake?" Lloyd asks. Robin's eyes immediately light up in realization as he turns to them. "To distract us!" He yells and runs down the hallway along with Nya and Lloyd. He opens up the door and sees Kai lying on the bed grumbling still in a bad mood. When he see's them open the door at first he's happy but then sees they're faces and gets concerned. "What's wrong?" He asks. They all breath a sigh of relief maybe Robin's scanner was just broken maybe everything was fine.

Short lived relief as a explosion comes from the trophy room. "Stay here" Lloyd orders Kai. Before he could protest Robin closes the door and locks it. "Hey come on!" Kai yells kicking the door. The rest of them head to the trophy room that was mostly empty besides a couple of trinkets that KF had collected. Coming in through a smoking hole was a bunch of soldiers from the league of assassins. "Take them down we only need the red one alive" A soldier most likely the leader commands. The three heroes get they're weapons out in defiance. The leader chuckles and points his sword at them and the soldiers attack. The three do well holding they're own Nya and Lloyd use spinjitzu while Robin's battle instincts kick in and he fights for his life.

They are hopelessly outnumbered though and Robin presses the distress button. "May-day! May-day! The earthquake was a distraction we are under heavy fire!" Robin yells into the com. "Roger Robin were on our way" Kaldur responded through the com. They fight for there lives as they are bombarded by wave after wave of soldiers. When it seems like they cannot fight anymore a yellow blur zooms in front of a row of soldiers. "Took you long enough!" Robin yells at Kid flash as he takes out the row of soldiers. "I was hungry and decided to stop by a fast food joint" KF said with a mouthful of chips in his mouth. The rest of the team come in soon after Conner takes out a whole another row of the soldiers. Ms Mart-ion fly's in and uses here telekinesis to bind five of them in nearby rope. Kaldur uses water to swing Artemis at the last soldiers trying to escape. She knocks a arrow then shoots it becoming a giant net and pinning the remaining five. Once everyone has them rapped up they meet and the ninja and Robin explains what happened.

"Why didn't you tell us what your friends could do?" Conner asks annoyed. "We thought Batman told you" Lloyd said. "Okay what can the other two do?" Kaldur asks trying to calm them down. "Zane can do ice and Jay can control lightning" Nya explains. "And where is Kai?" Artemis asks. "Still locked in his room" Robin answers with a grin. "I'm going to check" KF said. He zooms away then ten seconds later he comes back with a worried look on his face. "The doors been broken he isn't there!" KF informs them frantically. "WHAT!" They all yell in union. Forgetting about the prisoners they run to the room Kai had been locked in.

When they arrive they find that indeed the door had been blown open. The inside of the room had several scorch marks and tranquilizer darts everywhere. "He put up one heck of a fight" Robin notes. "What happened in here?" Nya asks frantically. "Let's check the security cameras" Ms. M suggested. They do that but first head back to the ruined trophy room. When they get there they are highly annoyed to find that they had all escaped. "We really should've gotten someone to watch them" Artemis said. They decide to ignore it and go to the briefing room where Robin pulls up the video feed from Kai's room.

He sets it for half a hour ago and presses play. The feed comes up with Kai lying on the bed mumbling something then the door opens and Robin, Nya, and Lloyd are at the door. After a bit of talking they leave again and Kai kicks the door. Robin speeds it up a bit to ten minutes after that. Kai looks at the door confused for some reason then quickly ducks to the left side of the wall. The door blew open and ten soldiers runs in with tranquilizer guns and start shooting at him. He sends balls of fire at them most of them creating the scorch marks they saw on walls. Eventually though about three darts manages to hit him in the right arm. He stumbled and looked woozy before collapsing on the ground and gets dragged out. They follow the cameras around the base until they find them dragging a still unconscious red ninja. They go into a beta-tube and one of the soldiers presses something into a control panel. Next thing you knew the beta-tube starts up and they're gone.

"This is not good" Conner mumbles. "Soooo? Who's going to tell Batman?" KF asks. "Not it!" Said everyone except Kaldur who looked annoyed. "Let's just call him" Kaldur said. Robin nods and calls Batman who answers after one ring from what looks like the watchtower. "What is it?" Batman asks.

**(A hour later after explaining what happened) **

"Your mission was to watch a child and you failed at that simple task!" Batman states disappointed radiating off his words. The team looked to the ground in shame it was always bad when Batman was disappointed. Lloyd though he was angry these people had tried and even helped rescue people. And with this hypocrite saying that they had failed a simple task that was just not right. Besides Kai was a handful and Batman knew it Lloyd knew what happened to him and when comparing it to what his team has been through it was nothing. So he decided to say something right to Batman himself.

"Simple task? Well you and I both know Kai is a handful but he is anything but a child he never had time to be a child" Lloyd argues. The team gasps at someone actually correcting the Batman along with Batman himself. "From the way you have all been acting since I met you I beg to differ" Batman responds. "You don't even now us! You may have seen your parents die but at least you had somebody to watch and love you along with all the money you would need!" Lloyd yells at him. Now Batman is furious at this child contradicting him. "I don't need to rely on power to help me when I need it" Batman said.

"You think we wanted these powers? I had a father who was the literal master of evil who I was never even sure loved me! My mother left me at a boarding school with me believing she just didn't want me!" Lloyd yells at the screen getting angery at the fact it seems as if Batman thinks that his team are nothing but sheltered brats who don't even know the feeling of torment. "Then when my father finally starts being there for me I had to curse him myself to save our realm. Jay's mother had to give him up because of her power and he was raised in poverty he may of had parents who loved him. But that doesn't stop the aching painful feeling of abandonment. Cole's mother didn't inherit the power of earth and it went right to Cole and he had to watch as his own mother got sicker and sicker every day. Until she died to weak to even close her eyes his father wasn't even there for him sending him to a boarding school. Zane was built to protect those who cannot protect themselves. But he had lost his memory of his father the only person who cared for him thinking that he was abandoned. Do you know how hard it must be to know you remembered your loved ones but cannot see them? He even DIED protecting us we barely managed to get him back. Kai and Nya's parents left them when Nya was only three leaving Kai to look after her. He grew up being mocked and teased barely making enough money for food while making sure Nya was safe never having the time to do what he wanted. Nya had to give up what she loved to do more than anything without even having a choice in the matter. We have all grown up feeling like we were abandon each and everyone of us. I know the pain of feeling for the death of a parent and the abandonment. It feels worse with abandonment because you know that the parent is still alive but you also know you can never have them or there love!" Lloyd practically yells at the screen. Everyone is silent for a moment then Batman says something he hasn't said in years.

"I'm sorry to assume without properly knowing you" Batman apologizes. Lloyd accepts this apology but only because he just wanted to hurry up and find his brothers. "So how do we track them?" Nya asks. Everyone looks dumbfounded but all of a sudden the video feed from Batman cuts out. "Robin get Batman back on" Kaldur orders. "I'm trying! Something is cutting the feed!" Robin said typing furiously at the keyboard. Then something comes up on the screen and their hearts sink.

**(Unknown location with the rest of the ninja) **

"At least I'm finally awake" Cole said with a small yawn. After that little test run Cole had been out for at least a hour or so until Jay finally managed to shock him awake. "You were snoring so loud it hurt my ears" Jay said. "I do not snore!" Cole said turning a little pink. "No you did we just usually wear earplugs when you sleep" Zane admits. "Seriously you should really get that checked out" Jay suggests. "Just forget that! Let's focus on trying to stall them or at least send a signal to the others" Cole said. "How?" Jay asks. "There's guards everywhere we can't even get close to a computer!" Jay argues in a whisper. Cole lays there for a second them gets the perfect idea.

"Zane next time they come in you say you need to charge" Cole said. "But I do not need to charge I have a unlimited power source" Zane said confused. "I know that just listen. You hook yourself up to the computers and send out a signal for help" Cole said. Zane and Jay's eyes go wide with realization at what Cole was suggesting. Just then the Brain comes in along with about five other guards. Taking the opportunity Zane asks to go charge himself with a computer plug connected to the wall. "But my tests say you have a unique power source that does not seem to falter" Brain states. "Yes but my connection was slightly damaged during the earthquake. I need to be connected to a different power source to repair it" Zane said thinking fast. "Very well then" Brain said. One of the guards grabs a plug and hooks it into Zane's head. He immediately goes slack as he gets hooked up and the Brain waits patiently along with Cole and Jay. After a half hour Zane wakes up and motions for the plug to be taken out from his head. The Brain does that himself rather ruff causing Zane to glitch slightly.

"Thank you my body is now functional at full percent" Zane said. When Brain turns his back he winks his robotic eye at the other two a signal that he succeeded. They don't get to excited though as Zane's face contorted into something of concern and panic. "What is? What's wrong?" Cole and Jay ask. Before he could answer though Lex and Ghoul walk in with bright smiles on their faces. "Your plan was perfect Brain everything went according to plan" Lex congrats Brain. "It was simple logic I say the thanks should happen once we have succeeded in the plan" Brain said in a emotionless tone. "What plan? What's happening?" Jay asks frantically from his bed. They don't answer instead they motion for someone to come in. Seconds later they drag a raging fire ninja who has at least two or three tranquilizer darts in his right arm. "I thought you said that he would be out for another half hour?" Brain said. "We did. He just woke up" Ghoul said. Kai was pulling every which way to get out of the soldiers grips shooting small flames everywhere.

"You are all cowards getting others to do your dirty work" Kai shouts at them. Lex, Ghoul, and Brain just shrug there shoulders like it was no big deal. "Kai! Where's Nya and Lloyd?" Jay asks. Kai finally notices that his friends were in the same room as him and for a second stops struggling. "I don't know. Last I saw they left to fight some of these weirdos" Kai said motioning to the guards. Finally after much struggle and a truck load of burn marks the black dressed guards finally get Kai onto his red bed and chain hi next to Cole's. "Are you guys okay?" Kai asks them still struggling to get out of the chains.

"Yes they want us alive so they have not done any damage to us" Zane assures Kai. "What about you? What have you been doing since we got captured?" Cole asks. "I've been watched by a bunch of different heroes who are to weird to name. I haven't seen the sun in days and I pretty much was kept under lock and key" Kai said with a snort. "How did they get you?" Jay asks. "Well the bat boy decided to let a team of KIDS watch me! Okay they're like our age and they were really cool too. Anyway there was a earthquake and most of them left to make sure the people were okay. They took that as a chance to attack, so as a. Way of 'protection' they locked me in a room where the bad people found me. Then as you can see they were very persistent" Kai explains holding up his arm best he could to show the tranquilizers. "Can you at least take those out" Jay asks them. Brain rolls over and takes them out of Kai's arm and throw them away in a nearby bin. "So I don't understand how they knew there was a earthquake though" Kai said looking at the others confused. "Well that may have had to do with the weapon that they did a test run on" Zane said sheepishly. Kai puts the pieces together in his head and realization dawns on him, so he turns to Cole worried. "Are you okay?" He asks. "I'm fine just drained me a little" Cole assures Kai who calms down a little.

"Now can we have the machine complete?" Ghoul asks the Brain. "Yes they may be hooked up as soon as possible" Brain said. At the mention of that the four ninja struggle to get out of the binds holding them. They continue to do this they are wheeled into the room that housed the weapon. "Load them in" Lex orders the guards. The guards nod and head to the ground as the three villains stand on a platform over looking everything. Each ninja struggle to get away but are each subdued as they are forced into the pods. They all try to get out of them but it's useless they can barely move in them and can only see out the tiny window in the door.

"You don't know what your dealing with!" Cole yells as he continues hitting the door. Brain presses a button that sound proofs capsules as they continue to try and get out."Time to commence with operation elemental" Lex orders and the machine starts up.


	7. Thesave

The feed on Batman cuts out and what is seen instead is a horrific video. It opens with Lex, Ghoul, and Brain all standing in front of a giant pillar. It was made of metal and had several bright lights and a antenna poking out at the top. "We have made this that it will only be broadcasted in official Justice League bases please listen to what we have to say" the Brain starts. "Even with your attempts to stop us we have succeeded in making the ultimate weapon of destruction" Lex continues. "We have only three demands" Ghoul said. "First we would like all heroes of the Justice League or not turn themselves in to us" Brain starts. "Second we demand that you give us total and undivided control of all governments" Lex said. "And lastly we demand that we are given 100000 million US dollars or else we will use our weapon on the world." Ghoul said. They each step aside to reveal Jay, Zane, Cole, and Kai trapped in capsules that had tubes connected to the pillar.

Lex walks over to stand by Jay's capsule which was blue like his ninja uniform. Jay looks angry and pounds on the capsule and yells something but the capsule is apparently sound proof. "If we use this one we can create power outages world wide along with electrical storms to go with it" Lex explains with glee. He moves on to Zane's capsule which is white he yells at Lex but his capsule is sound proof as well. "If we use this one we can freeze the entire ocean or any water supply we wish" Lex said simply and moves on to Cole which was black. "If we use this one we can create earthquakes of numerous proportions enough to level a city in seconds flat." Lex states as Cole pounds on the door of the capsule. He moves on to the red ones Kai's who you could tell was trying to melt the door of the capsule. "And last but not least if we use this one we can cause multiple volcanoes to erupt with full force and even heat up the temperature in any environment including Antarctica". Lex explains this all with a bright wide smile as he does so.

He walks back over to Ghoul and Brain still smiling as he listens to the ninja trying to get out. "We will show that we are not bluffing" Ghoul said. He motions to the Brain who goes over and presses a button on the pillar. All of a sudden the machine starts up and the ninja pound harder at the doors. Then a bright light fills the screen momentarily blinding everyone who was watching. When they can see again they see Jay, Zane, Cole, and Kai are glowing eyes blank and hovering a little. They each look transparent except for the flicker of their respective elements in there forms. "If you don't respond to our demands within twenty-four hours we will use our weapon to its full extent" Brain said into the camera and the feed cuts out.

The video feed of Batman comes back on and he looks paler than usual. "Why were they glowing?" Batman asks. Nya and Lloyd look at each other clearly a little stunned at what just happened they didn't expect this to happen. "He somehow activated there elemental state" Nya said barely more than a whisper. "Is that bad?" KF asks. "When a elemental master reaches they're full potential they go into a state of the pure element it's when they'd be at they're most powerful. When Zane did it he froze the biggest forest in Ninjago" Lloyd explains. "When Jay did it he took out the power in two whole cities and a amusement park" Nya adds. "When Cole did it he caused a small earthquake and managed to lift and entire building" Lloyd explains. "When Kai unlocked it he made a erupting volcano go dormant for at least a century or two" Nya explains fear in her eyes. "And why didn't you tell us they were capable of this before?" Batman asks. "it's only ever happened once! To a elemental master we didn't know it could happen again!" Lloyd said in defensive tone. "Besides they barely understand what's happening right now. When your in that state you only have two thoughts. Protect and whatever element you possess" Nya said recalling from experience.

"Then we need to act fast" Kaldur said. "Before they use the weapon if I'm right then they have more power than they know what to deal with" Robin said. "Agreed and I have a plan but it's a big risk" Batman said in a hesitant tone. "What is it?" Artemis asks. "The Justice League will be watching the activity and preparing for the worse. I will be sending you all to retrieve and destroy" Batman explains. The team stares dumbfounded wondering if they heard him right but his look says otherwise. "How do we even find them?" M'gan asks. "A few minutes ago we received a transmission from a remote area of Mexico we believe it was sent by Zane. Mostly since it's written in your writing and it has a symbol of a snowflake one it" Batman said. "Good enough for me let's do this!" KF said excited. "We need a plan first" Lloyd said before KF ran off to who knows where. "Agreed and I have the perfect one" Batman said.

(Mexican base in a remote area)

"Why don't we start having a little fun with the weapon maybe freeze a bit of the ocean? We can just melt it after" Lex suggests. "Or cause power failure in major cities?" Brain suggests. Ghoul scoffs and they take that as a sign going with Luther's suggest. They press a few buttons and Zane glows brighter as they see from a live satellite image that the pacific sea is starting to freeze over. "That should make those dam heroes hurry up" Lex said with a gleeful smile. Soon though something odd happens a small glitch on the screen and the energy levels for each ninja become higher. "Why are the energy levels going up?" Ghoul asks eyeing the ninjas capsules.

Brain types at the computer but nothing changes he sighs and turns to the other two. "They have more power than predicted we will need to get rid of the energy soon or else they will blow" Brain explains. "How do we do that! Stick a iPhone charger in the blue one!?" Lex asks sarcastically. "We need to use them" Brain explains. "But we said they have twenty hours left to decide and I am a man of my word" Ghoul argues. Before they could get deeper into the topic however one of the capsules for the white one sputters out. The white one still is glowing though showing that he isn't completely disconnected.

"What was that?" Ghoul asks starring at the capsule. "The mart-ion! There here!" Lex said pulling out a gun he had. Ghoul takes out his sword and listens then swings his sword to the black pod. With it being a enchanted sword (it seems random but it does seem like something he would have.) it hit the intendant target hit Ms. M in the shoulder oozing green blood.

"Ms. M!" Conner screams through there connected mind link. "Our cover has been blown we need to act fast!" Kaldur said. "Zane's still mostly connected we need to take out the machine it's self" Robin said. "Agreed but we cannot blow it up or we risk hurting them" The green ninja said. "Think it's water proof?" KF asks. Nya and Kaldur share a grin at KF's suggestion and jump out of there hiding spots in the vents. They all jump out of they're hiding places since the cover was blown. It turned into a all out brawl as most of the henchmen went to stand by the machine. Brain being pretty useless when it comes to a fight quickly got out of there while Ghoul and Lex stayed behind to fight.

Lloyd took Ghoul on and it was a battle to behold. Lloyd took strike position and charged at Ghoul. As he aimed to deflect the blow Lloyd side stepped and kicked him in the side. Ghoul is surprised by this move and returns the blow by kicking Lloyd from under the legs knocking him down. Ghoul goes for the final blow but Lloyd rolls out of the way at the last second. "You have lasted longer than others I will give you that honour but you will not ruin my goals!" Ghoul yells at Lloyd going for another blow. Lloyd stays silent and side steps the Ghoul swings his sword at Lloyd's head he ducks barely as the sword still manages to cut off some hair.

Meanwhile Robin was hacking some computers while having cover from Ms.M. She had a bad shoulder that would need stitches but she was managing to keep enough goons away from Robin. Kid Flash and Artemis were keeping Lex busy by trying to keep him away from the machine. "Fools! It's only a matter of time before we kill you all!" Lex yells at he shoots his laser gun. "Miss me! Close! Not quite! Not even close baldy!" Kid Flash was teasing as Lex tried blasting him. Artemis on the other hand was having a harder time dodging the blasts and shoot her arrows at the same time. "Hey! Speedy Gonzales! Watch out!" Artemis calls as she shoots a arrow. It lands at Lex's feet and he laughs at it. "Silly little girl you missed me!" Lex laughs at Artemis. Artemis smiles smugly at him. "I never miss" she said. Lex looks down and stops laughing as he sees his feet are surrounded by ice trapping him.

Nya and Kaldur though are having trouble trying to shut off the machine. They couldn't get any water close to the machine since thanks to Kai and Zane. The water either turned into solid ice of steam when it got close. They couldn't get close themselves either since there were too many guards for them to handle even with Conner trying to take them out. "We need a new tactic!" Nya yells. Lloyd turns his head for a split second to look at Nya. That was long enough for Ghoul to hit him so hard he knocked Lloyd right next to Kai's capsule.

"You should not have challenged me weak fool!" Ghoul said raising his sword aimed at Lloyd's chest. Lloyd try's to get up but he must've twisted a ankle or something because he can't get up. "You shouldn't have messed with my brothers!" Lloyd retorts. Ghoul smiles menacingly and brings the sword down or try's to at least. It suddenly grows so hot that Ghoul drops it looking at his hands that now had burn mark of like the tenth degree. He looks back at the sword to see it was melting from the heat he himself felt like he was in hell from the heat. Yet Lloyd seemed completely fine and unaffected by the odd and unbearable heat. They both look up to just in time to see that Kai has finally managed to break out of the pods using the heat. With renewed force he jumps in front of Lloyd protectively and looks down at him. "Protect brother" he said in a comforting tone then he turns to Ghoul. Still glowing and radiating heat he walks up to him his whole body ablaze with fire.

For once in his life Ghoul is afraid as this thing comes closer and closer his intent clear. Everyone stops what they were doing for a second to see what was happening. Robin looks up and down from the screen and a grin spreads on his face. Meanwhile Kai has blasted Ghoul with a fire of the likes that Lloyd and Nya haven't seen. It hits Ghoul full on and you can hear his screams of pain but his skin or any article of his clothing was burning. Kai had made a fire that you can feel the fire burning you but it doesn't harm you physically.

Ghoul is covered in the flames from up and down as Kai just stands there watching. Before he stops glowing and collapses just five feet from Lloyd. The battle recommences as Lloyd lumps over too Kai afraid for the worse till he feels his pulse. He sighs a breath of relief and gets his sword out looking at where the rest of the ninja were. _How did Kai get out but not the others? _He thinks to himself as he looks at the others that seems blank and emotionless.

He replays what happened in his head and realized what happened and looks at Kai with a smile. Meanwhile Robin runs up to him and looks at Lloyd with a big grin on his face as Ghoul is still screaming in pain.

"How do we get the rest to do that? I saw the spike in emotion when he saw you in trouble what happened?" Robin asks excited. "It's like the first time Kai unlocked his potential when he rescued me from a erupting volcano! To protect me! I think we need to make them think there in similar situations to the first time!" Lloyd explains excited.

Robin decides to not ask what they were doing in a volcano in the first place. "We better do it soon from the charts Kai was about to blow the place up! And the others aren't far behind" Robin explains urgently.

It takes a second before that settles in to Lloyd and his eyes go wide. "WHAT!" He yells. "They have too much built up energy they need to release it like yesterday" Robin explains.

Lloyd looks at Kai who wasn't even moving besides his slow steady breaths. Lloyd gets out his sword with a determination clear on his face under the hood. "Tell Aqua lad what needs to happen I'll protect them once there out cold. But be careful I have no doubt that each of them can do more than what was threatened. Kai just held back _by like a lot_" Lloyd said with a grim expression.

Robin nods and takes off leaving Lloyd to protect Kai. Once he gets to Aqualad he tell him what needs to be done _before the world goes boom! _Aqualad grunts in reaction as he dodges a sword aimed for his neck. He looks at the capsules with the three remaining ninja who seem lifeless as they glow. He looks to Super boy who is having trouble holding off twenty soldiers with swords. Nobody else is able to help him and it's clear he won't win.

Kaldur decides to try a risk a stupid risk but a risk nonetheless. He shoots a blast of water at Conner that nocks him into a capsule.

Conner is in shock at this since it looked like his own leader had just left him for dead. He looks up in time to see all twenty of the soldiers about to put a sword through him. He closes his eyes waiting for death before he feels a rumble beneath him and the breaking of metal. He opens his eyes to find that all of the soldiers have fallen into a hole at least twenty feet deep all at the bottom unconscious. He looks next to him to find Cole had ripped off the door of the capsule ripping it into small metal shards at his feet. He managed to snap out of his state to help thanks to seeing Conner in trouble to protect him. Cole migh have never met or heard of Super boy but he sure as hell wasn't going to let someone who was clearly on the good guys side get turned into a kabob.

More soldiers come running at them and he makes a giant pillar of rock going a hundred feet in the air trapping the people on top. Cole looks to Conner still glowing and smiles. "Help those you don't know" Cole said before he stops glowing and collapsed in Conner's arms.

Conner is unsure what to do with the unconscious earth ninja as he drags the very _heavy _ninja over to Lloyd. He gives Kaldur the evil eyes and he just grins back as he dodges attacks. Lloyd is happy to see the plan working in there favour as he takes Cole by the arms. Conner stays to help protect the two while the rest of the team tries to get close.

Artemis and Nya are working back to back attacking and defending each other as the seemingly never ending soldiers attack. Eventually they miss a flank on both ends and somehow they both end up with a dagger to the throat. Nobody else is able to help them as they are being hounded by soldiers themselves.

"What pretty necks wonder what you would look like with them?" A soldier asks in a mocking tone

"Artemis!" Kid flash yells and dashes for her but is tripped by a guard and falls over. A guard holds him down before he can get up and forces him to watch what he hopes is a slow death.

Nya looks over at the pods and see's Jay's and she mentally pleads with him to help her. Mostly because she hates being a damsel in distress and it wasn't helping matters that a friend had a sword to the throat.

As if sensing this Jay disappears in a flash of light and reappears next to her. The soldiers are to shocked to react both literally and figuratively as Jay shocks them all. He gives a extra painful shock to the soldiers holding Nya, Artemis, and Wally.

When they all drop to the ground twitching Jay then takes it a step further taking out all the power in the building. Which just saying was enough to power Gotham for a month.

He then smiles at Nya and speaks. "Love you water Lilly" before he stops glowing and passes out onto the floor. KF catches him in time and zips him over to where the others were defending the ninja.

It was getting harder and harder to keep the people at bay even with two of the leaders out of commission. Soon though even with only Zane left they are soon over run as Artemis runs out of arrows. Robin runs out of gadgets, Kaldur runs out of water, Nya's too exhausted to make more, and Ms. M is clearly not having the best time as the wound along with the fact she can still feel heat coming off Ghoul.

Lex walks up them and smiles sinisterly and aims his laser at them. "Kill them" he said and shoots his gun aimed at Lloyd's head.

All of a sudden though a ice shield is put up and it also freezes pretty much the whole room including people. But the heroes on the other hand are are perfectly fine even Ghoul got frozen and the fire had been put out. Everyone looks over at Zane who had broken out of his capsule and was still glowing.

"Protect those who cannot protect themselves." Zane said before he stopped glowing and collapsed onto the ground with a metallic thunk.

**Hope you enjoyed this sorry if you thought my story is a bit fast paced but this is only my second story. Also if you didn't notice I'm just pointing out that I got the ninja out in the reverse order of when they unlocked their true potentials. **


	8. Return

After calling in the league that the crisis was adverted and that the mission was successful they came in and cleaned up the mess.

Batman congratulated them all on a job well done along with there other super hero partners. "Are they okay?" Green arrow asks referring to the unconscious ninja.

"They will be fine in time then we will work on your way home" Man hunter said. They all nod to tired to say or do anything and the heroes send them on there way in the bio ship.

**Five days later **

Kai slowly wakes up on a bed hooked up to some beeping machine. As he looks around he sees his bothers Cole, Jay, and Zane all hooked up to similar machines also unconscious. He slowly gets up and takes in his surroundings he was in what looked like a hospital room with some chairs in the corner. Last thing he remembered was pure roaring fire then Lloyd going to die then more power than he ever felt. He had to admit it felt scary having that type of power and he hoped to never use it again.

He hears shuffling and sees that Zane and Jay were waking up. Zane beeps a few times before waking up and looking around smiling when he spots Kai. The Jay on the other hand completely falls off the bed and groans as he gets up. Zane and Kai laugh at this while Jay even lets out a small chuckle as well.

"Unless you have cake keep it down" Cole grumbles his eyes still closed. It takes a moment for that to settle in before they immediately start shaking him awake when that doesn't work they try a different approach.

"Hey Cole Sensei says if you don't wake up he's going to take away your sweets privileges for a month." Kai said with a mischievous grin shaking Cole.

That gets him awake as he opens his eyes and practicality jumps out of his bed. When he realized they were joking he grumbles something that they didn't hear.

"So what happened? My memory drive is hazy" Zane asks looking around. They each stare at each other trying to remember what happened before they went unconscious.

They remember not much really but they hear a noise at the door. They all scramble to a defence position ready to strike in case it was Ghoul, Lex, or Brain.

Instead it was Nya, Lloyd, and the rest of young justice who when they realize that there out of bed stop dead in there tracks. The two groups look at each other in shock before Lloyd and Nya run over and knocks them down in a fit of joyful laughter.

"Your okay!" Lloyd yells as he hugs them. The others look at each other confused. Why wouldn't they be okay?.

"What happened?" Jay asks. "You don't remember? Like anything?" Robin asks who was standing at the door. The ninja each shake their heads as Lloyd and Nya finally stop hugging them.

"You guys have been out for five days!" Nya explains to them. "You owe me ten bucks Artemis. I said they'd wake up within a week" Kid flash said with a smug grin holding his hand out for money. Artemis grumbles and gives him the as his grin grows wider.

"Will someone please inform us on what happened?" Zane asks. "While we take a bite of cake I'm starving" Cole said looking around for some cake.

They nod as Ms. M goes to get some cake and Kaldur and Robin insist they sit back down for some tests just to be sure.

"So none of you remember what happened? What was the last thing you remember?" Nya asks them concerned.

"Last I remember was that Brain guy turning the machine on" Jay said and the others nod in agreement.

"Well you guys were all awesome you guys managed to get out and from the looks of it did more than what you thought you could do." Robin said with his signature grin.

"It took a risk to get to that point though" Kaldur said giving a apologetic look to Conner.

"Will someone please inform us on what we did?" Zane asks a little worried on what they did.

"Well to start when you all saw someone in danger you got a even bigger power up before the sheer force of power made you go unconscious." Nya explains.

"So what did we do?" Cole asks. "Well to put this in order Ghoul manged to over power me in a sword fight and had me in a corner. Then all of a sudden Kai manages to melt the metal off his capsule along with most nearby metal with the heat. But I was right next to you and I'm fine then you managed to make a fire where you felt yourself burning but you didn't get burned." Lloyd explains to Kai who was nodding along a little horrified that such he could do that.

"Then realizing what happened and that we needed to get you out before you went boom. It was just a matter of pure luck" Nya explains. "Cole you made small earthquakes in areas only the enemy was and made a twenty foot deep hole. Along with a hundred foot pillar trapping another twenty above ground" Kid flash explains. Cole nods pleased with himself at his show of power.

"Jay electrocuted the soldiers that had me at death point with out shocking me or anyone else in the process" Nya explains making Jay blush a little.

"Then when we were out numbered Zane manged to freeze everyone except us. They're still trying to get ghoul and Lex out of the ice" Artemis explains at last.

Zane smiles shyly at this everyone except maybe Kai are very happy with the show of power they made. "Who wants chocolate cake?" Ms.M asks as she floats back in with some chocolate cake in her hands.

Cole jumps at it and with a perfect landing takes it and snarfs the whole thing down within a minute. He looks up at everyone else with a face full of icing on it as they try not to laugh.

"What? it's good cake" Cole said as he swallowed it down.

**A day later after a discussion on how to get home with young justice and the justice league **

After trying and failing to figure out how they got there in the first place everyone had no idea how to get them home.

"Oh wait! I know the perfect way!" Jay said excited causing some people to jump. "How we tried everything?" Superman asks. Knowing what he was thinking the ninja look unsure at revealing that they didn't tell the Justice League everything like they said.

"Come on it might be your only way home" Flash urges them. They all look to Lloyd and he sighs knowing that it was the only way home.

"Well we might've left one last detail about ourselves out that we didn't tell you" Lloyd explains shyly. The assembled heroes are curious what it is that these strange people can all do. "Well what is it?" Batman asks.

"How about we show you instead?" Kai suggests. They all nod with a knowing grin as they go outside with everyone following them. Once they get into the clearing out back they turn to them and explain something that isn't present in their world.

"In our world dragons can travel between worlds we just need to summon our dragons" Zane explains. "Aren't they in another world?" Kaldur asks.

"Not quite let us show you" Nya said as she motions for the others to do something on the count of three. When she hits zero the heroes are overwhelmed to see that they have all summoned a dragon. Each dragon looks very similar to the other except for the fact that they each obviously represent the elements of the owner.

The ninja laugh at the awe struck faces of the heroes since they love it when they see people's reactions to their spirit dragons. "So yeah these are spirit dragons that we connect to our souls they are super amazing and a convenient mode of transportation." Lloyd said.

"I really need to know is this the last thing you can do?" Batman asks. They all nod then stop and start thinking and add one more thing. "When we combine our spinjitzu we can make a tornado of creation that will make anything we want" Cole explains. "And that's just about it" Kai finishes with a shrug.

"Okay then" Robin shrugs.

"Well bye thanks for all your help we mean it." Lloyd said with a grateful smile. "Yeah thanks for saving us back there" Cole said with a smile. "Sorry for being such a annoying person while you watched me" Kai apologizes which they accept.

"We hope we may see you again in the future" Kaldur said and everyone nods in agreement. "I would like to study the technology you have here" Nya comments and Zane nods in agreement. "Yes it is quite fascinating" Zane said with a excited grin.

"Well we better go mom and dad are so going to kill me. Everyone probably thinks we're dead" Jay said worried. "At least your parents don't have the ability to drown you instead of just grounding us" Kai said and Nya chuckles.

"We'll see ya" Lloyd said. He takes off and the rest follow him into the air they circle around in a V formation before a portal opens up and they disappear through it.

"Well that was interesting" Kid flash said and Flash nods in agreement.

**Back in Ninjago at Zane's statue half the city is gathered there with the family and Borg at the front. Since they all think that the ninja are pretty much dead.**

It was quiet besides the quiet sobs of the ninjas parents who were crying at what they thought was the death of their children. "We are gathered here today to accept the sad fate of my pupils who have left a mark on our history" Master Wu was saying at the front of the crowd.

As he was about to continue a thunder happens so loud it's almost leaves a ringing in the people's ears. They all look up startled as a portal opens up and the ninja each come out on there dragons. At the sight the crowd cheers the parents the loudest in the crowd as Wu just looks up with tears in his eyes.

"Told ya they thought we were dead" Jay said looking down at the crowd. "Do you think they got cake?" Cole asks. They all roll there eyes at him as they circle around and land with there dragons disappearing. Kai and Nya get nocked down as they're parents Ray and Maya hug them so tight it takes there breath away. Cole's dad is so happy he hugs him with almost as much strength as Cole himself with tears in his eyes. Jay's parents talk a mile a minute making sure he doesn't have a scratch on him and fuss over him. Lloyd is happy to see his mother as he embraces her in a tight hug. Zane is greeted by Borg and Pixal as he gives them hugs and talks about what happened.

All in all everyone is happy that the ninja are alive and well while DC is happy to finally have Lex, Ghoul, and even Brain who they managed to capture behind bars.

**Hope you all enjoyed this story I know it was a bit quick and fast paced but I liked it and I hope you do to. Also comments on who your favourite ninja is I like Kai for two reasons I like red and fire **


End file.
